


Fleabag

by Belladona_Black_Swann



Category: Fleabag (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hetero Sex, Homosexual relationship, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sex, sex with feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladona_Black_Swann/pseuds/Belladona_Black_Swann
Summary: Sirius lleva mal estar acercándose a la treintena; también lleva muy mal que James esté a punto de casarse con Lily Evans. Y desde luego, Sirius lleva fatal que el cura que va a oficiar la boda esté tan bueno.AU donde Sirius Black es Fleabag y Remus Lupin es Hot Priest.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Comer

**Author's Note:**

> De repente pensé que necesitaba un AU donde Sirius es tan desastre como Fleabag y Remus está tan atormentado como Hot Priest. La idea es más o menos reescribir la historia de la temporada 2 de Fleabag, pero con Sirius y Remus como personajes principales, siguiendo la trama original a grandes rasgos y recreando escenas originales también. Sin embargo, los personajes secundarios y muchas escenas son de mi invención. Y espero que también el final.

Cuando Sirius se despertó el sábado por la mañana, lo primero que pensó fue que alguien había cambiado el sol de Inglaterra por el sol de Grecia, en agosto, a mediodía. Lo segundo, que alguien se había colado por la noche en su cama y le había reemplazado la saliva por una mezcla de serrín y harina. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio en la habitación fueron dos botellas de bourbon a medio beber y un envoltorio de preservativo, y que en realidad la luz de la ventana era de sol inglés, en octubre a las nueve y media de la mañana, concluyó sabiamente que estaba de resaca. 

Después de preguntarse porqué había puesto la alarma a esas horas intempestivas, se acordó del compromiso que tenía aquel sábado. Con un gruñido, cogió el móvil de la mesilla de noche y sus peores temores se confirmaron.

“Hoy a las doce. Como te olvides, te quito el título de padrino y te asesino.”

James Potter era un amigo fiel, pero a pocos meses de su boda, su estado mental iba progresando lentamente hacia la locura absoluta.

“¡Te esperamos a las doce, Sirius! ¡Trae hambre!”

Lily Evans. Enviadora profesional de mensajes de texto cordiales, cocinera excelente, ladrona de mejores amigos.

Sirius se levantó de la cama con la agilidad de un viejo de ochenta años y fue arrastrando los pies hasta la ducha, intentando recordar qué diablos había hecho la noche pasada, y sobre todo, en compañía de quién.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera mientras pensaba lúgubremente en lo que le esperaba en casa de James y Lily. Al poner un pie en la ducha, un dolor punzante lo acometió en el culo.

-Coño- dijo entre dientes. Avanzó hacia el espejo y el reflejo le devolvió un rostro demacrado. Haciendo acrobacias para verse el trasero, descubrió la marca inequívoca de un mordisco en la nalga derecha.

-Coño- repitió. 

Se metió en la ducha. Mientras el agua templada le devolvía los sentidos, fue siendo consciente del dolor sordo pero constante que tenía alojado en el fondo del culo. Eso, junto con el mordisco y el envoltorio de preservativo en el suelo del dormitorio, lo llevó a concluir que anoche había sido follado a conciencia.

Se quedó bajo la ducha el máximo tiempo que pudo y luego volvió a la habitación a vestirse. De entre toda la ropa que había en el suelo eligió los tejanos menos sucios y la camiseta menos sudorosa. Se puso calcetines dispares y se calzó las botas. Sin tiempo ni ganas de comer nada, salió del apartamento en el que ahora vivía solo y que hasta hacía pocos meses había compartido con James. Se subió a la moto, arrancó el motor y emprendió el corto camino hacia casa de James.

Al terminar la universidad, James Potter y Sirius Black, que a aquellas alturas eran ya inseparables, _uña y carne, culo y mierda,_ se fueron a vivir juntos a un piso enano en un pueblo a las afueras de Londres, pueblo en el que Lily Evans curiosamente también residía. A ninguno de ellos les importó que el piso fuera roñoso, frío en invierno y caluroso en verano, porque James lo veía como otra aventura más y Sirius estaba encantado de vivir con su mejor amigo, aunque fuera a tomar por culo del mundo. Aquellos meses mientras Sirius aceptaba el primer empleo que le interesó remotamente -trabajo en un concesionario de motos- y James decidía qué hacer con su vida mientras gastaba el dinero de sus padres, fueron los mejores que Sirius había vivido nunca.

James Potter y Sirius Black viviendo juntos. Su casa era pequeña, sucia y maloliente, pero era suya. Sin embargo, cuando James consiguió por fin salir con la chica que había estado persiguiendo desde inicios de la universidad, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Los sábados de pizza y fútbol fueron reemplazados por visitas a museos, y las noches de fiesta se convirtieron en apacibles conversaciones en un bar tranquilo _y nosotros nos vamos, Sirius, que a Lily le duele la cabeza_. 

Y finalmente, cuando James se mudó con Lily, la aventura de jugar a ser adultos había perdido toda la gracia y Sirius se vio atrapado en aquel piso, que sin James era simplemente un tugurio pequeño, sucio y maloliente.

Y no es que Sirius tuviera celos de Lily. Es que Lily era, por decirlo suavemente, un coñazo. Lily Evans, con su cabello perfecto, su trabajo perfecto, sus amigos perfectos, y su novio perfecto que hacía lo que ella decía. 

_Volvamos a casa, James, estoy cansada._

_¿Porqué no nos vamos de fin de semana, tú y yo solos?_

_A mis padres les vas a encantar, James._

_Dame tu cerebro y deja que piense por ti, cariño, si total tampoco es que seas demasiado listo._

De nuevo, Sirius no tenía celos de Lily. Solo que a veces le gustaría plantarse delante de James y mearse a sus pies, solo para marcarlo como suyo. ¿Celos, él? Cero celos.

Y ahora tenía que ir a su casa perfecta, a comer comida perfecta y a hablar de su boda perfecta. Sirius Black, resacoso, con aliento pestilente y probablemente sodomizado, tenía que sentarse - difícil tarea- durante toda la comida y hablar de sus funciones de padrino con los novios y el cura. 

El cura, nada menos. 

Se lo imaginó, bajito y rechoncho, con ojos condescendientes que lo juzgaban. Eso último lo alegró, porque James le había pedido que por favor se vistiera con algo decente, y la cara que Lily pondría al intentar descifrar el origen de las manchas de su pantalón -¿yogur?¿vómito? ¿semen?- iba a ser digna de ver.

Con el ánimo algo más levantado, aparcó la moto delante de la casa de James y Lily y dejó que el estruendoso motor petardeara un rato más, esperando que eso cabrease a la novia de su mejor amigo, antes de apagarlo y quitarse el casco.

Echó el freno de mano con el pie, se bajó de la moto y llamó al timbre. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al darse cuenta de que no había llevado ningún obsequio, sentimiento que se acentuó cuando James abrió la puerta y le echó una mirada decepcionada.

-Apestas, tío- le dijo.

Sirius lo abrazó igualmente, ignorando sus intentos de zafarse de él. Entró e intentó limpiarse las botas en el felpudo, dejándolo hecho unos zorros.

Lily apareció entonces como una figura angelical en el umbral del recibidor, arrastrando tras de sí un delicioso olor a comida casera.

-¿Cómo estás, Sirius?- se acercó para darle un abrazo pero al verlo pareció pensárselo mejor.

_Follado por el culo, gracias, ¿y tú qué tal?_

-Algo cansado, Evans- dijo, forzando una sonrisa que esperó que pareciera cordial-. ¿Y bien? ¿Ha llegado ya el meapilas? Tengo algunas preguntillas que hacerle- dijo, frotándose las manos.

-Había algo de tráfico por la lluvia, pero aquí estoy- dijo una voz desde el salón.

_Mierda._

Por si fuera poco, el meapilas en cuestión era totalmente opuesto al resto de curas que Sirius había conocido en su vida.

El hombre que apareció era alto, esbelto, algo desgarbado, de pelo castaño y sonrisa sutil. Sus ojos vivos, rodeados por un conjunto de ojeras azuladas, tenían una expresión divertida. Le tendió una mano con cordialidad.

-Meapilas Lupin- se presentó el cura-. Pero puedes llamarme padre Lupin- una rápida mirada le bastó para deducir que Sirius no era de los que gustaba de usar formalidades- o Remus.

Sirius le estrechó la mano como pudo ante la sonrisa forzada de Lily y la mirada acusadora de James.

-La comida está lista- dijo este al fin, haciéndolos pasar al comedor.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la mesa de los futuros señor y señora Potter, James y Lily a un lado, Lupin y Sirius frente a ellos.

Sirius se sintió de repente muy consciente de su propia apariencia al lado del cura, que olía fresco y cálido y vestía el traje eclesiástico de rigor: pantalón y camisa negra, americana y zapatos del mismo color y alzacuellos blanco sobre la nuez. 

Mientras la conversación transcurría plácidamente durante los entrantes y el consomé, Sirius tuvo que admitir, todavía asombrado, que el cura estaba buenísimo.

***

Resultó que Lily y el cura se conocieron en un voluntariado para enseñar a leer a niños disléxicos desfavorecidos. Por supuesto, la perfecta Lily Evans no tenía suficiente con ser profesora en su horario laboral, si no que también tenía que hacerlo gratis con niños pobres y tontos. 

-¡Y así me enteré de que Remus era el nuevo pastor de nuestra iglesia! Le presenté a James y claro, enseguida quisimos que nos casara él.

Los tres se sonrieron y los celos de Sirius le dieron una punzada dolorosa en las entrañas. James nunca había mencionado ningún cura. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían? ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto? ¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Ese era el plan de Lily, reemplazar al incómodo mejor amigo de James con una nueva versión, más de su agrado? Mientras Sirius jugueteaba con la comida sin llegar a probar bocado, la visión de James Potter, sentado en el banco de la una iglesia, intentando seguir la letra de los cánticos, hizo que tuviera que convertir una risotada en un carraspeo.

-Estoy muy ilusionado- dijo el cura-. Es mi primera boda. Se podría decir que vais a quitarme la virginidad. 

Sirius se atragantó con el agua y el cura tuvo que darle varias palmadas en la espalda. ¿Qué tipo de cura era ese?

-Entonces- consiguió decir Sirius cuando logró superar el ataque de tos-. ¿Desde cuándo eres…?- le señaló el alzacuellos a falta de encontrar la palabra indicada. ¿Reverendo? ¿Padre? ¿Monje?

-¿Pastor de la iglesia anglicana?- lo ayudó Lupin con voz amable-. Desde hace un par de años. Me he trasladado a esta parroquia hace unas semanas.

-¿Y eres exclusivamente pastor, o tienes trabajo de verdad? ¡Ay! ¡Coño, James!

El pie de su amigo se había estrellado contra su espinilla antes de que pudiera pensar en lo mal que había formulado la pregunta. El cura acalló sus disculpas.

-También soy profesor- dijo Remus, aparentemente sin haber tomado ofensa-. Lily me ha conseguido trabajo en su colegio. ¿Y tú? ¿Vives por aquí? ¿En qué trabajas?

-Vendo motos- respondió Sirius. Viendo que su respuesta quizá requería más información, añadió-. Literalmente. En un concesionario.

-También es mecánico- añadió Lily, quizá en un intento infructuoso de decorar un poco el currículum de Sirius-. Y coleccionas motos viejas, ¿verdad, Sirius?

Sirius le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Motos _clásicas_. Y estoy expandiendo mi colección. De momento solo tengo una. ¡Ay!

Había intentado esquivar la patada que sabía que iba a venir de parte de James, pero se había golpeado el dedo pequeño del pie contra la pata de la mesa.

Lupin asintió, educadamente interesado.

-Pensaba que habías estudiado con Lily y James en la universidad.

Un silencio denso se instaló en la mesa. Sirius le dirigió una mirada glacial. Sentía la ira burbujear en su estómago y encenderle las mejillas.

-Estudié _con James_ en la universidad. Tener carrera no te impide ser mecánico ni coleccionar motos viejas. 

-Oh- dijo el otro, visiblemente incómodo-. Disculpa, no…

-Dime, ¿y siendo cura, puedes follar?

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Lily.

-Sirius…- siseó James en tono amenazador.

Pero Remus Lupin no pareció en absoluto incomodarse con la pregunta.

-Los pastores anglicanos pueden casarse y tener hijos, si esa es tu pregunta. No hay celibato obligatorio. Pero dado que soy homosexual, el tema de casarme y tener hijos no creo que entre en los planes que Dios ha trazado para mí. Así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, a grandes rasgos sí, puedo follar.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos como platos mientras James tomaba el relevo de atragantarse con el vino y Lily le daba palmadas en la espalda. El cura procedió a terminarse el consomé parsimoniosamente, con una sonrisa amable en los ojos. Definitivamente, o ese no era un cura corriente, o Sirius había tenido muy mala suerte durante toda su vida.

Lily se levantó de la mesa con aire resoluto.

-Sirius, ¿me echas una mano?- preguntó, yendo hacia la cocina con paso decidido sin esperar respuesta. James gesticulaba como un loco para que la siguiera, así que Sirius se levantó y fue tras ella con paso temeroso.

Allí estaba la mujer, en su cocina perfecta, sacando un perfecto redondo de ternera del horno.

-Toma- le espetó, tendiéndole la fuente como si fuera una bomba-. Lleva esto.

-Me voy a quemar como no me dejes tus manoplas, Evans.

Lily pareció considerar seriamente plantarle la bandeja en las manos, pero al final se decantó por dejarla sobre la mesa y confrontarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pasa?- cuchicheó en un tono bastante más alto que el que emplearía hubiese gritado-. Esto es importante para mí. Es importante para nosotros. Es importante para James- levantó un dedo amenazador hacia él-. ¿No has visto nunca un cura? ¿No puedes comportarte como un adulto?

Sirius intentó defenderse.

-¡Nunca había visto un cura como este!- le respondió, susurrando de igual modo. Ante la mirada suspicaz de Lily, añadió:-. Y siento mucho que vayas a tener a un mecánico como padrino de boda, ¿vale? ¿Y qué es eso de que colecciono motos?

-¿Crees que me importa que seas mecánico, o vendedor de motos, o la reina de Inglaterra? ¿Porqué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo?

La ira que Sirius había almacenado durante la última hora tomaba forma física en su interior. Tuvo ganas de cogerla por los hombros y zarandearla violentamente.

-Eso es irónico viniendo de ti, Evans, dado que James y yo estábamos perfectamente hasta que viniste tú, con tu… con tus… -Sirius hizo un gesto vago, señalándola-. Hasta que viniste tú- sentenció. 

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala, que sólo se rompió con la voz jovial de James desde el comedor.

-¿Falta mucho? ¡Aquí hay hamb--!

-¡¡Ya vamos!!- vociferó Lily. Se dirigió a él entonces, aún encañonándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo-. Que sepas que no te quiero ni en mi boda ni en mi vida, Sirius, pero como por alguna razón incomprensible eres el mejor amigo de James, estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto tus estúpidos chistecitos, tu aliento a resaca y tu síndrome de Peter Pan, y a comportarme civilizadamente contigo-. Lily estaba tan cerca de su cara que Sirius hubiese podido contarle las pecas de la nariz. Los ojos verdes le taladraban el alma y la inundaban de culpa-. Pero te voy a decir una cosa: la gente madura. La gente crece. La gente no se queda estancada en los dieciocho años. Y ya tienes casi treinta, _Black_ , así que ve poniéndote las pilas si no quieres quedarte rezagado para siempre.

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo qué decir. Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo, sin nada más que añadir, cruzando miradas asesinas, hasta que finalmente Lily se enfundó las manoplas de nuevo y tomó la fuente en las manos.

-Trae un cuchillo- ordenó-. Tercer cajón.

Sirius obedeció, aún en silencio, exhibiendo su mejor expresión de arrepentido. 

Lily dudó al verlo solo en la cocina, cuchillo en mano, con cara de perro abandonado en la cuneta. Quizá pensando que había sido demasiado dura, carraspeó e intentó suavizar el ambiente antes de volver al comedor.

-Y sí, el cura es guapo- reconoció-. Quiero decir… Es...

Sirius tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes.

-El cura está tremendísimo, Evans.

_***_

La comida prosiguió aún en tono tenso, aunque cuando Sirius decidió que la mejor manera de curar la resaca era beber de nuevo, se fue volviendo cada vez más agradable a medida que James le iba sirviendo vino. Lily sirvió café perfecto en tazas perfectas de porcelana, y resultó que poco había que hablar sobre la boda. Que habría un ensayo pronto - _ensayar para una boda, me cago en Dios_ -, y que entonces hablarían de dónde iba cada uno, y de qué decir, y de lo que iba a pasar. Lily tomaba notas diligentemente, James sonreía como un niño en Navidad y Sirius intentaba prestar atención al contenido de lo que el cura decía sin perderse detalle de cómo se movían sus labios, en cómo gesticulaba con las manos cuando hablaba, en cómo caía el flequillo castaño sobre su rostro. 

Por una parte, Sirius necesitaba un respiro de Lily urgentemente, pero por otra deseaba que la sobremesa no acabase nunca. Sin embargo, el café y las pastas se terminaron y ya no hubo más excusas para seguir en casa de su amigo. Lupin se excusó, diciendo que tenía que prepararse para el día siguiente, y se levantó, dándole la mano a James y abrazando a Lily.

-¿Qué pasa al día siguiente?- preguntó Sirius, levantándose con él.

-Es domingo, Sirius- dijo James. Al ver su expresión de incredulidad, añadió:- Hay misa en domingo. Le toca a Remus oficiarla.

_Ah, coño. La misa._

Remus y Lily quedaron en verse después de misa. En el recibidor, se volvió a producir otro intercambio de besos, abrazos y apretones de mano, y Lily y James Potter los despidieron en la puerta.

Ambos salieron. Sirius le abrió paso cortésmente para poder evaluar el trasero del cura, quien sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y se encendió un cigarrillo.

-Así que padrino, eh- dijo, dando una calada-. Es una gran responsabilidad.

El cielo plomizo había imposible adivinar la hora que era. La tarde de octubre había quedado gris, sin luz, fría y desapacible. Se encendieron las farolas de la calle y en casa de los Potter se escuchaba ahora una suave melodía de jazz, y una luz anaranjada se filtraba a través de las cortinas del salón. 

-No me sermonee, reverendo- le advirtió Sirius. Lupin sonrió y le ofreció el cigarrillo. Sirius nunca había aceptado algo tan rápidamente. Al pasarse el cigarrillo, los dedos de ambos hombres se rozaron y el contacto fue, como poco, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.-¿Así que una gran responsabilidad? Yo pensaba que el padrino solo se encargaba de organizar la despedida de soltero.

-¿Te parece poco?

La carcajada escandalosa de Sirius resonó en la calle desierta.

-Así que este es tu rollo.

-¿Qué rollo?

-Este rollo. Matarlas callando. 

Sirius se acercó más a Lupin. Una llovizna fina había empezado a caer. El cura se dejó invadir el espacio personal sin achantarse, aunque no parecía demasiado impresionado por los intentos de seducción de Sirius. La sonrisa algo torcida exhibiendo los colmillos blancos y los ojos grises centelleantes solían surgir efecto, pero Lupin parecía más bien divertido que seducido.

-Mi rollo es el de amar al prójimo únicamente de forma paternal- le advirtió suavemente.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que dijo Dios? Creced y multiplicaos. Carta a los corintios, o algo así. 

Ahora fue el turno de Lupin de reírse.

-No creo que ni en tiempos bíblicos existieran dos hombres capaces de contribuir a la multiplicación de la raza humana.

-Cuestión de intentarlo.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia se posaban sobre el pelo castaño de Lupin, quien finalmente se apartó de él, de forma sutil pero perceptible, y decidió torturarlo aflojándose el alzacuellos y desabrochándose el primer botón de la camisa. El cuello sinuoso serpenteaba hasta las clavículas. Lupin rebuscó en el bolsillo, sacó una tarjeta y se la tendió.

-Ahí está mi número de teléfono-dijo-. Para hablar- se apresuró a añadir.

-¿De multiplicarse?- preguntó Sirius guardándose la tarjeta, decidiendo que la protegería con su vida si hacía falta.

Lupin sonrió con aquella sonrisa que era amable en los labios y algo sarcástica en los ojos.

-De lo solo que estás, quizás. De Dios, si quieres- el cura volvió a acercársele, ignorando sus protestas indignadas, posándole la mano en el hombro y prosiguiendo su discurso sin dejarse interrumpir-. Dios vino a mí cuando todo estaba perdido. Me salvó de mí mismo. Nunca es tarde para recibirlo en ti. No le des la espalda a Dios, Sirius, Él te está esperando.

Y con esas palabras, Remus Lupin echó a andar y lo dejó allí, solo bajo la lluvia. Viéndolo marcharse.

 _Me cago en mi puta vida,_ pensó Sirius. _Estoy coladísimo por el cura del pueblo._


	2. Correr

Cuando Sirius llegó a casa después de la comida en casa de los Potter, había empezado a llover en serio y se había calado hasta los huesos. Se metió en la ducha y permaneció allí un buen rato, sin pensar en nada en particular, con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua caliente. Salió, se secó con una toalla y se envolvió en el albornoz. Pasó un buen rato ordenando la habitación para tener al menos un lugar en el que estar cómodo. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza y aún lleno de la estupenda comida de Lily Evans, decidió acostarse temprano, así que se metió en la cama, abrió el portátil y entró en la página porno que visitaba cada noche antes de dormirse. Dudó. ¿Porno de curas?

Cerró la página y abrió el buscador en su lugar.

“Pastor anglicano + sexo”.

Solo para asegurarse. Lupin estaba en lo cierto, porque a grandes rasgos, los pastores anglicanos no hacían voto de castidad como los curas católicos y podían mantener relaciones. Sin embargo, Sirius se encontró con expresiones como _altura moral, matrimonio, dar ejemplo._

Mierda.

Introdujo otra búsqueda.

“Pastor anglinaco + homosexual”.

Sirius frunció el ceño. Lo primero que vio fue un artículo de un cura de Whiltshire acusado de hacer tocamientos a cinco chavales en su clase de catequesis dominical.Mal empezamos. ¿Tan difícil era hacer tocamientos consensuados a chavales mayores de edad?

Casi una hora de surfeo internauta después, Sirius concluyó que ser abiertamente homosexual en la iglesia anglicana era un asunto controvertido, como poco. 

Con gesto frustrado, Sirius volvió a abrir la página porno. ¿Porno de curas?

Sintiéndose más sucio que nunca, cerró el portátil definitivamente. Saltó de la cama y rebuscó la tarjeta del cura en el bolsillo. Al introducir el número en el móvil para guardar el contacto, se le planteó una duda que a nadie en la vida se le habríaa planteado, porque cualquier otra persona que no fuera Sirius Black simplemente hubiera introducido el número bajo el nombre de Remus Lupin. Sin embargo, Sirius no creía que aquello encapsulase del todo la esencia del cura. ¿Padre Lupin?¿Reverendo Lupin? La sola idea de dirigirse a él de esa manera hizo que tuviera que reacomodarse el albornoz en la zona de la entrepierna. Con una sonrisa, Sirius tecleó Meapilas Lupin, seguido del número de teléfono. Volvió a meterse en la cama. Estuvo varios minutos pensando en qué escribirle.

“Cuando Caín se fue a poblar la tierra, ¿tuvo que hacerlo con su madre, o con alguna de sus hermanas?”

Sirius comprobó encantado que Lupin tardó solo un par de minutos en contestarle.

“Ven a misa mañana y te lo explico”.

“No, gracias, mañana es el día de descanso del señor”.

“A mí no me engañas, lo que pasa es que no sabes dónde está la iglesia.”

Sirius rió.

“ Y tú no sabes dónde está el estadio de fútbol. No me ves a mí restregándotelo en la cara.”

“Ven a misa mañana. Luego comemos con Lily y James y hablamos de tus responsabilidades.”

Sirius gruñó. Solo podía tolerar a Evans en pequeñas y espaciadas dosis.

“Igual otro día. Estoy bastante seguro de que explotaré en llamas si pongo un pie en una iglesia.”

“Buenas noches, hereje.”

“Buenas noches, meapilas.”

Al cabo de un rato, Lupin añadió:

“Dios está contigo, no lo olvides.”

Sirius no supo qué responder a eso, así que no dijo nada. Releyó la conversación una y otra vez, como un adolescente de quince años, y cuando se cansó buscó los horarios de la iglesia del pueblo. Solo por curiosidad. Y su localización, porque odiaba que otros tuvieran razón.

No le costó mucho encontrar la página de la iglesia. El corazón de Sirius dio un par de volteretas al encontrar una foto de Remus Lupin, bajo un titular que rezaba: “El Reverendo Lupin se incorpora a la parroquia y asume tareas pastorales y de eucaristía bajo el mando del padre Phil.”

El cura sonreía tímidamente a la cámara, abrigado con una chaqueta verde botella demasiado grande, las manos en los bolsillos, el alzacuellos de un color blanco escrupuloso. La mirada viva, orgullosa y humilde a la vez, como no creyera su propia suerte.

Con su propio porno de curas, Sirius se hizo la paja más memorable que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

***

Sirius había dormido a pierna suelta después de aquella paja restaurativa. Despertó como un hombre nuevo con las primeras luces del alba, lleno de energía. Saltó de la cama y bajó a la cocina a encender la cafetera. Domingo. Bien temprano, un día nuevo de posibilidades. Un día perfecto para, por ejemplo, ¿asistir a misa por primera vez en veinte años? Quién sabe. 

Mientras el café goteaba lentamente en la cafetera, Sirius se sintió de repente inspirado y lleno de energía, así que fue por toda la casa recopilando ropa sucia para meterla en la lavadora. Recogió la montaña de platos acumulados en la mesilla del salón y puso el lavaplatos. Cambió las sábanas de la cama y salió a tirar la basura. Cuando acabó, el café ya estaba hecho desde hacía bastante rato, pero Sirius aún tenía demasiada energía que quemar, así que decidió salir a correr.

La relación de Sirius con el ejercicio físico era como cualquiera de sus otras relaciones: inconstante, errática, a veces intensa y obsesiva, y otras veces apática e inexistente. Sirius pasaba varias temporadas de sedentarismo absoluto, y de repente largos períodos de visitas diarias al gimnasio. La única vez que había sido constante en su entreno fue en la universidad, cuando formó parte del equipo de fútbol y lo llevó a la victoria cuatro años consecutivos. Junto a James, por supuesto.

Mientras se vestía con el chándal y se calzaba las zapatillas, Sirius sonrió con nostalgia, en parte recordando los innumerables partidos que había jugado junto a su mejor amigo, en parte recordando el cuerpo que se le había quedado de tanto entrenar. Y no es que a sus casi treinta años estuviera mal del todo; pero toda la forma física que conservaba era fruto de la genética agradecida, lo poco bueno que le habían dado sus padre, mientras que el cuerpazo que tuvo a los veinte años hubiese hecho llorar a Brad Pitt de la envidia. O eso decía James.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le azotó el pecho mientras salía a la calle, aspiraba el aire fresco de la mañana y estiraba. James. La comida de ayer había ido de manera lamentable. Sirius gruñó en voz alta cuando recordó la pelea que había tenido con Lily en la cocina. _No te quiero ni en mi boda ni en mi vida, Sirius._

Empezó a correr a ritmo alto, sin rumbo, alentado por la rabia que sentía. La perfecta Lily Evans era incluso perfecta discutiendo. Sirius odiaba no ganar, y Lily definitivamente había tenido la última palabra en aquella discusión. Los intentos de Sirius por autoengañarse, _no se la devolviste porque eres mejor persona, el maldito cura te anuló la capacidad de argumentar,_ no surgieron fruto, y supo que si no quería quedarse sin mejor amigo tendría que empezar a controlarse. El problema es que Sirius Orion Black tenía la capacidad de autocontrol de un caballo desbocado.

 _Maldito Potter con su estúpida monogamia._ Sirius echó a correr más deprisa, doblando la esquina en dirección al parque. Siempre había corrido sin técnica, simplemente un pie tras otro, rápido hasta acabar agotado. La respiración fue acelerándose. Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a perlarle la frente. Cuando…

_Mi cago en mi puta madre._

Sirius observó la estampa que discurría ante sus ojos con la boca abierta.

_No puede ser._

En la acera de enfrente, el reverendo Remus Lupin también había decidido salir a correr. Y a juzgar por la manera en la que corría, había elegido la primera hora de la mañana para no tener testigos. 

Aquella estampa era una de las cosas más desconcertantes que Sirius había visto en la vida. Ya era bastante difícil imaginarse al cura con ropa de persona normal como para verlo enfundado en el conjunto que había elegido para practicar deporte, a saber: sudadera gris raída, ya completamente empapada de sudor, que le quedaba por lo menos tres tallas grande, con el nombre de Lebron James y el número 23 en la espalda; ajustadas mallas de ciclista (el corazón de Sirius sufrió una violenta turbulencia), y riñonera de colorines en la cintura que se bamboleaba de arriba a abajo cada vez que su propietario daba una zancada.

Estaba claro que el cura se tomaba su sesión de running en serio, porque corría como si una manada de lobos hambrientos estuviera a punto de darle caza. El cabello castaño empapado se le pegaba a la frente, los brazos se movían en cómicos aspavientos, como si fueran de gelatina, la cara concentrada en un rictus de esfuerzo. El ceño fruncido, la boca entreabierta respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Quizá aquella era la misma cara que ponía cuando le hacían algo que le gustaba. Cuando estaba a punto de correrse. Cuando se corría. 

Sirius se apresuró a pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo en alguna frase graciosa e ingeniosa que hiciera que Lupin se riera. _Ja, ja, ja, qué inteligente eres, Sirius. Besémonos un poco._

Mientras se exprimía los sesos e intentaba no fijarse demasiado en las mallas rojas de ciclista, el cura paró en seco, emitió algo a medio camino entre un grito y un quejido y se dobló sobre sí mismo. Se tambaleó ligeramente y se apoyó en una farola para evitar perder el equilibrio. Sin pensarlo, Sirius salió disparado hacia él, entre preocupado y eufórico, pues no todos los días se encontraba uno en la posición de ejercer de príncipe encantador. _Típico de Dios_ , pensó mientras se acercaba al cura. Odiar a los homosexuales y sin embargo meter el punto G masculino en el fondo del culo. Organizar encuentros románticos entre su siervo y un maricón desastre. Estúpidas paradojas divinas. 

Sirius se acercó y le puso una mano suavemente en el hombro. Lupin, aún abrazado a la farola, no lo debía haber oído llegar porque pegó un respingo sobresaltado y balbució:

-¡Sirius!- intentó en vano secarse el sudor de la frente. Desechó la idea-. ¿Qué…?

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a al-?

-Flato.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo flato- dijo el cura, con la mano presionándose el costado.

 _Ah._ Sirius había esperado que Dios lo hubiera proveído con un encuentro algo más glamuroso, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-Vivo a dos minutos andando. Ven a mi casa a por un poco de agua.

El cura sonrió débilmente.

-Eso es lo que dicen las brujas en los cuentos. O los asesinos en serie.

-O los buenos samaritanos- aventuró Sirius-. Pero tienes razón, tengo pensado asesinarte y descuartizarte. Será rápido e indoloro, lo prometo.

Lupin lo miró, aún medio en cuclillas. Dudaba, pero al final la necesidad imperó.

-Agua suena bien, gracias- aceptó que Sirius le pasara el brazo por los hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Gimió- Llevo el porridge en el estómago como una losa- dijo, más para sí mismo que para informar a Sirius.

-Coño, reverendo, todo el mundo sabe que hay que salir a correr en ayunas.

Sirius no hizo intento por soltarlo y pensó que se consideraría el hombre más afortunado del mundo si conseguía tenerlo cerca dos minutos más, a su lado, apestando a sudor y a zapatillas viejas. _Hay que joderse_. Pero Lupin tenía otros planes, porque en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no iba a caer redondo en el suelo, se separó de él.

-Empecé con esto de correr hace poco. Claramente no se me da muy bien. ¿Alguna otra recomendación?

-Hay que cagar primero.

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera bloquearlas. Lupin encarcó una ceja. 

-¿Cómo?

_Cállate, Sirius._

-Ya sabes, primero cagas y luego vas a correr.

_Esto no está pasando._

-¿Tiene que ver con la aerodinámica?

-Tiene que ver con que si te entran ganas a medio camino, tienes que volverte a casa y se te fastidia la rutina- dijo Sirius rápidamente. Tenía que cambiar de tema o implosionaría en mil pedazos; Sirius Black no se sonrojaba por principios pero estaba notando un peligroso calor en las mejillas-. Pero basta de hablar de mierda; quiero saber de dónde has sacado este conjunto y sobre todo, si alguien te está forzando a llevarlo. Si ha sido secuestrado, parpadee dos veces y llamaré a la policía, Padre.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el protagonista de Goodfellas- Lupin hizo un gesto hacia su chándal Fila de dos piezas, a la camiseta interior blanca de tirantes y a la cadena de oro que le colgaba del cuello.

-¿Perdona?

-¿La cadena dorada era necesaria?

-Es parte del conjunto- dijo Sirius orgulloso-. ¿Qué llevas en la riñonera?

Lupin la abrió y le enseñó el contenido.

-El móvil, por si hay una emergencia eclesiástica. El ventolín, por si me da un ataque de asma. Y los cigarrillos y un mechero, porque soy un hombre paradójico y complejo.

Y tan paradójico, pensó Sirius, porque un cura follable era la paradoja por antonomasia. Sirius había hecho muchas cosas de cuestionable moralidad en su vida, pero fantasear con arrojar a un cura tras unos arbustos y comerle la polla era sin duda de las peores.

Lupin caminaba a su lado aún con algo de dificultad, con paso lento e indeciso, ajeno a las escenas libidinosas que transcurrían en su mente. Podía sentir aún la reticencia a ir a su casa, su cerebro en su preciosa cabecita castaña maquinando excusas para escabullirse. Mientras andaban lentamente, hablando de todo y de nada, Sirius se preguntó por qué Lupin no se dejaba seducir. Le había dejado claro que era homosexual, y Sirius había sido poco sutil en sus avances. Sirius no estaba de mal ver. Remus técnicamente podía follar. ¿Entonces?

Sirius abrió la puerta de su casa, que chirrió un poco, y le cedió el paso, de nuevo para comprobar que el culo de Lupin seguía siendo una obra de arte, como poco. Sirius aprovechó que Lupin estaba distraído, intentando disimular que curioseaba las fotografías de James y él en la mesilla del recibidor, para olerse el sobaco. Pasable. Agradeció haber puesto algo de orden al salir, aunque definitivamente las botas sucias llenas de barro y el polvo en todas las esquinas seguían allí, a la vista del escrutinio discreto de Lupin.

-La cocina es por allí.

El cura siguió sus indicaciones. Al entrar en la cocina, se dejó caer en una de las viejas sillas junto a la mesa y aceptó el vaso de agua que Sirius le tendió. Bebió con ansia y se secó la boca con la manga de la sudadera.

-Entonces, ¿vas a venir a misa?- dijo, aún con la mano presionándose el costado. Sirius se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose solo en camiseta interior. Dejó la chaqueta en la encimera y comprobó con satisfacción que Lupin le pasaba revista a los brazos, musculosos aún gracias a su genética agradecida, sin poder evitarlo. El cura bajó la vista y escrutó intensamente el vaso de agua al sentirse pillado.

-No creo, padre- Sirius se levantó para servirse una taza de café. Enarcó una ceja en dirección a Lupin, _¿quieres?_ y él negó con la cabeza, aún concentrado en no fijarse demasiado en su figura atlética-. Hace como quince años que no piso una iglesia- se sentó junto a él y bebió un sorbo de café.

-Nunca es tarde para empezar.

Sirius acercó un poco su silla a la de Remus.

-Tengo que confesar una cosa, Padre.

La sola frase le provocó escalofríos. La palabra confesar estaba ligada en su cabeza a pecado, penitencia, castigo, tentación. _Padre_ , roles de poder, acatar órdenes, recibir castigos. _Jesús._

Lupin se acercó, repentinamente interesado, quizá pensando que Sirius le revelaría un secreto profundo que solo él como pastor de la Iglesia podía expiar. 

-¿Quieres que te oiga en confesión?

_Sí. Dios, sí._

-Creo que no será necesario, Padre. Verás, tengo que confesar que soy ateo.

Lupin parpadeó unos instantes, desconcertado. Luego enterró la cara entre las manos en un gesto dramático.

-¡No! no me hagas esto, Sirius- gimió-. El padrino de mi primera boda no puede ser ateo.

A Sirius nunca le había gustado demasiado su nombre, pero en los labios del Padre Lupin tenía que confesar que no estaba mal. No estaba nada mal. 

-Me temo que sí.

Lupin lo miró, desesperado.

-¿Ni siquiera agnóstico?

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Te diría que sí, pero no puedo mentirle a un cura- se encogió de hombros mientras bebía café-. Nunca he creído en Dios. De hecho, me parece imposible que alguien pueda creer en Dios, sinceramente.

La luz del sol matutino entraba, fresca y clara, por la pequeña ventana de la cocina. A la luz del día, Sirius pudo apreciar las pecas en la cara de Lupin cuando éste arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

-Entonces, cuando te mueres se acaba todo. ¿En serio crees en eso? ¿Pasto para gusanos? -ante el silencio de Sirius, dio un grito de frustración-. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

-¿Cómo puedes **no** creer eso? ¿De veras piensas que hay cielo, infierno…?

Lupin tardó un momento en responder.

-No de forma literal - dijo filosóficamente-. No creo que uno viva para siempre en las nubes, o rodeado de fuego. Pero es obvio que hay algo, ¿no? Algo que nos hace existir. Sentir. Dios, magia… Llámalo como quieras.

 _Magia_ , pensó Sirius mirando a Lupin.

-No sé, padre. No creo que esté en mí creer en nada de eso. Además, me gusta que el poder de nuestra vida recaiga únicamente en nosotros. Naces, vives y te mueres. Ochenta años de media en esta Tierra- Sirius bajó un poco la voz-. Sería estúpido no aprovechar la vida al máximo.

Lupin tragó saliva y se esmeró en beberse el vaso de agua. Sirius se acercó a él.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó Sirius con voz suave.

Lupin lo miró. Había algo en su mirada, algo salvaje, algo que hizo que Sirius quisiera recular y acercarse más a la vez. Algo dentro del cura, debajo de la cordialidad, y la educación.

Castigo, penitencia, poder.

-No- respondió Lupin. 

Volvían a estar cerca, muy cerca. Pero esta vez era de día, y nadie había bebido vino, y James no parloteaba sobre la lista de invitados de la boda y Lily no echaba miradas asesinas mientras servía raciones de consomé. Sirius y el cura estaban solos, juntos en una cocina demasiado pequeña. Remus no tenía dónde escapar, y Sirius no tenía nada que perder. Justo cuando Sirius se acercó para besarlo, Lupin le puso una mano en el pecho. Contacto firme para apartarlo, las manos de dedos finos sobre su camiseta blanca. 

-No puede pasar nada entre nosotros, Sirius.

Sería mucho menos doloroso si no hubiese añadido su nombre al final de todo, ya en un susurro. Los ojos de Lupin eran una advertencia sin palabras, un frío mensaje castaño de peligro. Sirius, con su orgullo de conquistador herido, estuvo tentado de negar que hubiera intentado ligárselo, de hacerle creer que todo había estado en su imaginación, _no te emociones, Reverendo, que sólo te he invitado a un vaso de agua._ Pero de alguna manera, con el cura sus tretas normales no funcionaban.

-¿Por qué no?

Pregunta honesta de sinceridad desarmante, Sirius desprovisto de todas sus capas de brabuconería. Nada de miradas intensas de ojos grises centelleantes, ni halagos facilones. Lupin lo miró desconcertado, quizá esperando un chistecillo o una sonrisa seductora, y buscó palabras para responderle durante unos momentos.

-No puede ser- dijo al final, simplemente. Tenía las mejillas encendidas mientras lo miraba con franqueza. Sirius le devolvió la mirada, y fue él quien entonces enterró la cara en las manos con gesto dramático.

-Te parezco feo, es eso- susurró, con cara de perro abandonado- ¿Es por look de gángster de los noventa? Porque si quieres, me quito la ropa y asunto arreglado- Sirius se llevó la mano a los pantalones e hizo ademán de bajárselos.

-¡No!- dijo Lupin apresuradamente-. No. ¡No es eso! ¿Te has visto? Pareces un Dios griego, y creo que eres bastante consciente de eso- dijo en tono casual, mientras Sirius intentaba aparentar calma. Lupin suspiró y cogió aire para hablar-. Te acuerdas que te dije que los pastores de la iglesia Anglicana se podían casar y tener hijos, ¿verdad?- Sirius asintió-. Pueden hacerlo. Con una mujer.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas- dijo Sirius en tono triunfante- porque estuve buscándolo en internet y no dice nada de relaciones homosexuales. Bueno, a parte de aquello del pederasta ese de Whiltshire- quizá mejor no tocar el tema de la pederastia con un hombre de la iglesia-. Pero ser maricón no está expresamente prohibido.

La mirada de Lupin era ahora divertida.

-¿Lo estuviste buscando en internet?

De nuevo, Sirius se sintió desarmado.

-Sí- contestó simplemente.

-No hay ninguna prohibición expresa- puntualizó Lupin, como un profesor que intenta enseñar la lección por quinta vez a un alumno particularmente denso-. Pero no creo que causara demasiada buena impresión en la parroquia si a las dos semanas de aparecer me paseo por las calles del pueblo en tu moto. Acabo de llegar. Y... no sería decente.

 _Tiene que haber algo más,_ pensó. _Es imposible que sea solamente eso_. Sirius no había estado más seguro de algo en toda su vida; también supo que si insistía ahora, Lupin se encerraría en sí mismo, quizá para siempre.

-Vale- Sirius sonrió-. Podemos ser amigos, si quieres.

El cura lo miró con severidad.

-Solo amigos- le advirtió.

Sirius le tendió la mano.

-Solo amigos.

Lupin se la estrechó. El contacto quemaba. 


	3. Rezar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius claudica y va a la iglesia.

Después de despedir a Remus en la puerta, Sirius se sentía demasiado energizado como para estarse quieto, así que prosiguió con sus quehaceres domésticos mientras su mente iba a mil por hora. Su instinto de cazador solo se había agudizado con la negativa del cura, y su fijación por él iba camino a convertirse en una obsesión malsana que poco tenía que ver con la amistad.

Amistad. James Potter. Lily Evans. La boda.

_ Mierda. _

Sirius cogió el móvil y marcó el número de su amigo de memoria. Se dejó caer en el sofá- pensó que puestos a recibir una regañina, mejor estar sentado-, y esperó a que su amigo contestase. Una voz pastosa lo recibió al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sirius?- bostezó James-. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- se oyeron sonidos que indicaban que su amigo se había incorporado de golpe en la cama-. Dios mío, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¡Potter!- exclamó él en tono cordial-. ¿Aún durmiendo? A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda.

James escuchó su risa perruna con desconcierto.

-¿Estás bien, Sirius?

-¿Te vienes a desayunar? Tortitas, huevos, bacon… lo que quieras- sugirió, pensando en acercarse a la gasolinera a comprar ingredientes según lo que pidiera James.

-Hoy es domingo, ¿recuerdas?- Sirius permaneció en silencio-. Misa…

-Ah, cierto, la misa- dijo Sirius en tono casual-. Oye, ¿porqué no me habías dicho que eras ahora un devoto feligrés del tal padre Lupin?- tuvo el descaro de sonar inocente y decepcionado.

-Cállate, Black.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos después de misa?- Sirius suspiró-. No puedo creer que acabe de pronunciar esas palabras, James.

-Nos hacemos mayores.

-¡Eso jamás!

-Oye, ¿y si quedamos mañana por la tarde para ir a por los trajes? Para la boda, ya sabes.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Sirius pudo oír un murmullo de aprobación de Lily, seguramente desperezándose entre las sábanas. Antes de que Sirius pudiera inventarse planes ficticios, James soltó un grito entusiasmado.

-¡Genial! Mañana lunes sobre las cinco, entonces- y aceptando el gruñido de Sirius como afirmación, se despidió y colgó.

Sirius se quedó con el móvil en la mano como un gilipollas.  _ Joder. _ Había visto a su amigo cuatro veces aproximadamente en los pasados dos meses, y siempre tenían que hablar de cosas relacionadas con la boda, la puta boda de los cojones.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el suelo sin molestarse en recogerla. Desnudo, fue al baño y se metió en la ducha. El agua salió demasiado caliente pero no le importó. Comprarse un traje, gran actividad de lunes por la tarde. Lo peor del asunto, lo más ridículo de todo, es que Sirius tenía por lo menos siete trajes, porque los usaba para ir al trabajo todos los días. Pero no, sus trajes no eran lo suficientemente buenos para salir en las fotos de la boda de Lily Evans, dondo todo Dios tenía que ir conjuntado, desde el padrino hasta el niño de los anillos y joder, él sólo quería pasar una tarde con su mejor amigo. 

Pero James no parecía estar enfadado por lo de ayer. O peor aún, había estado enfadado pero ya lo había perdonado, porque así era el bueno de James Potter, leal, amigo de sus amigos y mucho mejor persona que él. Sirius tendría que haber correspondido perdonándolo, pero pasó el resto del domingo de mal humor, sin ningunas ganas de que llegase el lunes.

***

-Ni de coña- sentenció James.

Sirius se miraba en el espejo, analizando el corte de la chaqueta desde todos los ángulos. Los dos amigos habían ido a Madame Malkin’s, la única sastrería de la ciudad con cierto sentido de la moda. La sugerencia de Sirius de comprarse los trajes en Marks and Spencers no había sido bien recibida.

-¿Qué pasa? Me queda bien, ¿no?

-Te queda estupenda. Quítatela, ¡no puedes estar más guapo que yo en mi boda!

Sirius miró a la sastre con una sonrisa radiante.

-Me llevo tres, por favor. ¡Ah! ¡Coño, Potter!- se zafó de James, que intentaba quitarle la americana-. James, me he probado ochocientos trajes ya- dijo exasperadamente-. Elige uno, por lo que más quieras.

-Exagerado.

-Vale, setecientos ochenta y tres- Sirius volvió a mirarse al espejo-. Me sienta bien y está rebajado. Lo compramos y se acabó.

Madame Malkin sonrió con paciencia, dándole la razón a Sirius con la mirada. A su lado, un raíl con al menos veinte prendas de ropa descansaba con aspecto triste y derrotado. James era implacable.

-Me niego a estar a tu lado en el altar con el traje que hemos elegido para mí- se le iluminó la cara-. Oye, ¿y si me miramos uno diferente?

-¡No!- dijo Sirius rápidamente. Si tenía que ver cómo James comprobaba que el tono de los cordones de un zapato conjuntara con los botones de una camisa, se ahorcaría en la sección de corbatas-. No vamos a retroceder ahora que hemos avanzado tanto- dijo en tono apaciguador-. Tu traje está elegido… compramos el mío en un pispás y nos vamos a tomar algo al pub de la esquina- sacó un traje al azar de un raíl cercano- ¿Y este?- se lo acercó al rostro y se miró al espejo-. Me encanta, realza el color de mis ojos. Este, decidido. Ala, vamos.

-Sirius, es marrón.

-¿Y?

-¡Tiene coderas!

Sirius contuvo un suspiro de exasperación. Dejó el traje y cogió otro. 

-¿Y este?

James lo miró con ojo crítico. Parecía contento. Sirius miró el precio, esperanzado, y soltó un bufido indignado.

-Joder. Cuatrocientas cincuenta libras.

-Ya te he dicho que te lo pago yo.

-¡Ni de coña!

Cuarenta minutos después, Madame Malkin le estaba tomando el dobladillo en la pernera derecha del pantalón de un traje gris oscuro, que milagrosamente era del gusto de todos.

-Estate quieto, rey- dijo la señora afectuosamente.

Sirius, impaciente, se miraba al espejo.

-Sirius, obedece- dijo James en tono divertido.

-Quién fue a hablar- refunfuñó Sirius entre dientes-. La señora de Lily Evans.

-¿Qué?

-Que me encanta cómo me queda.

Madame Malkin se levantó, aparentemente satisfecha.

-Realmente estás estupendo, querido.

-Como con todos mis otros trajes- gruñó Sirius-. Potter, recuérdame de nuevo porqué no puedo vestirme con uno de los míos- Sirius acalló los argumentos airados de James sobre los colores de la boda y la estética para las fotografías y el conjunto global y…

-Ya te he dicho que te lo pago yo, si quieres. Te estoy forzando a comprártelo, lo justo es que…

-¡Que no! No es cuestión de dinero- dio un suspiro exasperado-. Es igual.

Ambos amigos miraron el reflejo de Sirius en el espejo. La expresión en los ojos de James era de una sinceridad desarmante.

-Sirius- la voz de James era franca-. Me da igual con qué vayas vestido, tío. Lo importante es que estés.

_ Maldito James Potter de los cojones.  _ Sirius es incapaz de cabrearse con él porque cuando se ponía blando, James hacía que todo fuese fácil. Hablar, estar, ser amigos. James lo trataba como lo trataría un hermano, pero no un hermano imbécil como Regulus, si no un hermano de verdad, por el que uno moriría si se diera el caso. Familia. Sirius no pudo más que ablandarse y claudicar. 

-Está bien, Jimmy. Además, seguiré siendo el más guapo de los dos, me ponga como me ponga.

La cara de James era de pánico absoluto.

-¡Sir-!

-¡No! No- le tendió la chaqueta a Madame Malkin y empezó a desabrocharse a toda prisa los pantalones-. Cóbreme, señora. ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

***

El pub de la esquina resultó ser bastante más cutre de lo que Sirius y James habían esperado. Pequeño, mugriento, polvoriento, con una parroquia de lo más variopinta. Pero a Sirius le daba igual, porque hacía por lo menos tres meses que James Potter y Sirius Black no se tomaban una cerveza juntos y claro, la resistencia al alcohol de James era bastante débil. Y James era gracioso cuando se emborrachaba. Propenso a seguirle la corriente más que de costumbre. Inventivo. Graciosillo.

-James Potter y Sirius Black probándose ropita. Hay que joderse- Sirius dejó la tercera ronda de cervezas sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a su amigo -. Esto hay que compensarlo de alguna manera. Siento que tenemos que jugar mucho rato a fútbol, o ir a hacer montañismo, o…

-Perdona, ha sido una sesión de compras muy masculina- ante el bufido de Sirius, James protestó-. Oye, ¿te recuerdo quién es el maricón de los dos?

-Medio maricón, si no te importa. 

James le dio la razón, asintiendo solemnemente.

-Es verdad, Sirius. Perdóname tío- le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró con ojos compungidos, la mirada algo turbia tras las gafas redondas.

-Aguantas el alcohol peor que una niña de quince años, Potter.

-Claramente las niñas de quince años de tu instituto no eran como las del mío.

Rieron ambos, James apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, y Sirius echándose para atrás en la silla, sosteniéndose en equilibro sobre las dos patas traseras.

Aquello estaba bien. Aunque fuera un lunes por la tarde y primero hubieran estado en una sastrería hablando todo el rato de la boda, la dichosa boda, y de...

-... Lo increíble que será ver a Lily vestida de blanco, tío. Creo que lloraré.

_ -¿Crees? _

La risa floja de James hizo que se atragantase con la cerveza.

-¿Y tú qué? Tiene que haber alguien por quien llorarías si la vieras en traje de novia. Hay que buscarte mujer- sentenció James sabiamente. Su semblante se iluminó-. O mujero- se apresuró a añadir.

-Marido- lo corrigió Sirius.

-Lo que sea.

Sirius, que siempre había sabido que era bisexual, siempre se maravillaba por la naturalidad con la que James lo había encajado. Cuando se lo contó en segundo año de la universidad, Sirius se puso a la defensiva preventivamente, esperando rechazo o lo que hubiera sido peor, aceptación aparente e incomodidad; pero James simplemente se quedó quieto, procesando la información, con la cuchara a medio camino hacia la boca, goteándole porridge en los pantalones de pijama. “ _ Y esto me lo cuentas porque…? _ ” “ _ Porque en cinco minutos vas a ver salir a Roger Davies de mi dormitorio y no quiero que sufras un cortocircuito _ ” El suspiro aliviado de James hizo que Sirius se riera.  _ “Y no, no me gustas Potter, no me va el incesto”. _

Y ahí acabó todo. James aceptó que de la habitación de Sirius salieran hombres y mujeres, les preparaba el mismo desayuno, les daba conversación por las mañanas y les sonreía de manera igual de incómoda cuando luego se los cruzaba por la universidad y le preguntaban que porqué Sirius no contestaba a sus llamadas. James Potter, amigo leal, concluyó que Sirius debía haberse acostado con todas las mujeres del reino unido y que expandir su territorio de caza era el siguiente paso natural. James, que se emborrachaba con tres cervezas, más bueno que un trozo de pan, nunca juzgaba y siempre tenía una palabra amable, un chiste malo.

-Pues la monogamia es estupenda- sentenció James. Grandes verdades provocadas por el alcohol.

-Me gusta la soltería, Jimmy.

-Venga ya, tiene que haber alguien- lo cogió por los hombros y lo zarandeó. James era un alcohólico dramático-. Alguien, por el amor de Dios.

-Nadie- mintió Sirius.

-¿Mujer? ¿Mujero?

-Eres un pesado, Potter. 

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Qué tal esas de allí?- Sirius señaló con la cabeza un grupo de chicas sentadas en el fondo del pub. La calidad de las mujeres un lunes por la tarde no era la misma que la de un sábado por la noche, y menos en semejante antro, pero Sirius estaba dispuesto a follarse cualquier cosa con tal de acallar a James, quién les echó una ojeada crítica y miró a Sirius con desconcierto.

-Un poco mayores, ¿no?

Sirius le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y la apuntó en dirección correcta.

-Las abuelas no, Potter.  _ Esas _ .

-Ah. Qué susto. Bueno, de todas formas, no me vas a abandonar por una conquista de una noche, Black - _ irónico, _ pensó Sirius, que últimamente se veía mendigando la atención de su amigo con cada vez más frecuencia-. Tenemos que hablar de la fiesta.

_ A cagar. _

-Coño, James, ya vale de la boda. Estoy un poco hasta los cojones, ¿te enteras?

-Tío, mi boda no es una fiesta, ¿vale? Es la celebración de mi matri--

-Entonces, ¿de qué fiesta hablas?

-...monio con Lily, es el día en que ambos nos prometemos…

-Céntrate, Potter.

-¡Tu cumpleaños, Sirius! ¡Queda un mes y aún no hemos planeado nada!

_ Ah.  _ Bueno, igual la boda no era de lo único que Sirius no quería hablar.

-No va a haber fiesta- sentenció Sirius lapidariamente.

James asintió, serio.

-Entiendo. Nada de fiestas- bebió un largo trago de cerveza y le guiñó un ojo.

-James…- Sirius levantó un dedo amenazador. James asentía, aún muy serio.

-¿Qué? Nada de fiestas. Lo sé. Te he entendido.

Otro guiño. 

-¡Potter! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer nada!

James asintio, ya incapaz de contener la risa. Le dio la flojera y se le escapo la cerveza por la boca. Se rió más, trastabilló y casi se cayó de la silla y Sirius tuvo que reírse porque James seguía siendo un payaso experto. Una calidez que no tenía que ver con el alcohol lo invadió mientras veía cómo James tosía y se atragantaba, lágrimas resbalándole tras las gafas redondas, carcajadas sonoras retumbando en el bar. Rieron, bromearon, bebieron, se las arreglaron para ser los reyes de aquel pub de mala muerte, haciendo que brillara sólo por unas horas.

***

El resto de la semana no fue mala. Tampoco excelente, pero no mala. Sirius cerró tratos con clientes, facturó comisiones y vendió dos últimos modelos de kawasaki, una de ellas con la pintura metalizada y los acabados más caros. Paralelamente, finalizó la compra de una vieja BMW, que instaló en un garaje alquilado, y se puso a buscar por internet las piezas que quería reemplazar. Su actividad paralela de restaurar motos antiguas para venderlas le aportaba bastante dinero, pero muchos dolores de cabeza.

Su otro dolor de cabeza era el padre Lupin, cuya actitud sólo podía definirse como de calientapollas. El intercambio de mensajitos se había hecho cada vez más frecuente e intenso. Remus le hablaba de arrepentirse, de encontrar a Dios, de rendirse a Él y dejarle que tomara las riendas  _ porque Dios tiene un plan para todos y cada uno de nosotros. _ Lo dicho, un calientapollas. O igual Remus sólo intentaba atraerle a la iglesia y lo que pasaba era que a Sirius todo le calentaba la polla.

Sea como fuere, Sirius claudicó y el domingo se presentó en la iglesia. Tan ocupado había estado trabajando e intercambiando mensajes con el cura que se había olvidado de que James lo había ignorado completamente desde el lunes. Lo vio entrar en la iglesia de la mano de Lily y tras una breve vacilación, fue tras ellos y decidió que no estaba enfadado.

-Que la paz sea contigo, Potter.

James dio un respingo. Lily lo miró recelosa, los ojos verdes suspicaces tras el flequillo pelirrojo.

-Sirius, ¿te has perdido?

Si no fuera como una fuerza que absorbía toda la energía y la diversión en un radio de diez metros a la redonda, Sirius podría llegar a reconocer que Lily Evans tenía cierta gracia. 

-Vengo a misa, Evans. 

La mirada de la mujer era ahora como unos rayos X.

-¿A escuchar al padre Lupin?

Y perceptiva. Divertida y perceptiva. James, que era hilarante pero tan listo como una caja de zapatos, lo miró interrogante, y Sirius intentó cambiar desesperadamente de tema.

-Desde que me hicisteis padrino, me voy a tomar todo esto- dijo, señalando vagamente el interior de la iglesia- muy en serio.

Lily lo seguía escudriñando con suspicacia y James, bendito sea, demasiado bueno y demasiado crédulo, se le echó a los brazos y le palmeó la espalda.

-¡Estupendo, tío!

Sirius se deshizo de su abrazo y los tres buscaron asiento en los bancos, primero Lily, luego James y finalmente Sirius en la esquina. Mientras Lily le tendía un folleto con los cánticos del día -Sirius gimió abiertamente al recordar que en la iglesia se cantaba-, se dedicó a echar un vistazo al lugar de trabajo de Remus Lupin, al motivo por el cual aparentemente no podía acostarse con él. La iglesia era fría, como todas las iglesias en las que había estado. De techo alto, paredes de piedra gris y ventanales alargados y estrechos, acristalados con vidrios de colores tenues. El altar era sobrio, presidido por un púlpito donde Sirius supuso que Lupin subiría para dar el sermón y oficiar la misa. El el lateral izquierdo del altar, una puerta de madera debía dar al despacho pastoral.

A ambos lados de la puerta principal, en las sombras y flanqueados por sendas pilas de agua bendita, había dos estructuras de madera con cortinas de color púrpura a modo de puertas. Los confesionarios. Sirius supo que a Lupin se le daba muy bien confesar a la gente. Toda persona que no se distrajera pensando en acostarse con él sin duda se beneficiaría de su oído atento, su sonrisa amable y sus consejos sabios.

James y Lily hablaban en susurros, cabeza contra cabeza, y Sirius dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta del despacho. Había supuesto bien, porque la puerta se entreabrió y todos los sentimientos que había tenido anestesiados durante la semana volvieron de golpe al ver a Lupin preparándose. La puerta dejaba ver un resquicio de la habitación, lo suficiente como para mostrar a Lupin enderezándose el alzacuellos y atusándose el cabello castaño sobre los ojos. En la otra mano llevaba una biblia, que se colocó sobre el corazón después de besarla. Fue un beso rápido, fugaz, distraído, seguramente a fuerza de hábito, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apenas rozando la cubierta del libro.

Sirius se revolvió inquieto en la silla. No sabía cómo era posible que no hubiera más gente al borde de un infarto. Aquel casto beso merecía vítores, aplausos, desmayos, alguna lágrima emocionada. Algo.

-Sirius. ¡Sirius! 

Cuando volvió en sí, James le palmeaba el brazo y todo el mundo se había levantado y se disponía a cantar un himno. Sirius parpadeó varias veces, se levantó con rapidez y miró al altar, esperando encontrarse a Remus ya subido al púlpito.

-¡Coño!

Varias voces airadas le hicieron callar y el codo de James se estrelló en sus costillas antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, pero Sirius se llevó una impresión mayúscula al encontrarse con que en el púlpito, listo para oficiar misa, había un cura mucho más viejo, mucho más orejudo y definitivamente mucho menos atractivo que  _ su _ cura.

-¿Y ese quién es?

James, que voceaba el himno a pleno pulmón, paró de desafinar para mirarlo desconcertado.

-Es el reverendo. Sirius, sabes que estás en misa, ¿no?

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

-Potter…

Lily los hizo callar. Recuerdos de clase hicieron que ambos hombres se sonrieran disimuladamente.

-Es el padre Phil. Hoy es él quien oficia misa.

_ Ah. _ Algo en el tono de Evans, algo gamberro y con intenciones nada buenas, hizo que Sirius callara e intentara seguir los cánticos con mucho interés. Cuando el cura los mandó sentarse y la congregación se acomodó en los bancos para escuchar el sermón, Sirius vio lo que estaba buscando. En primera fila, mirándolo. Piel pálida, ojeras azuladas, labios finos. Nada en su expresión revelaba que lo conocía salvo un brillo especial en los ojos castaños, una expresión suave y dura a la vez, divertida y severa a partes iguales. 

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y comprobó cómo Lupin carraspeaba y se apresuraba a volver la vista hacia delante.

***

Treinta minutos después, incluso la nuca de rizos castaños de Lupin había dejado de resultar interesante. Sirius, que ya se había levantado peligrosamente temprano para ser domingo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse despierto, así que se entretuvo fijándose en el cura, en lo monótona que era su voz, monocorde, como un narrador de GPS; parpadeó varias veces y se acomodó en el asiento. James, a su lado, escuchaba atentamente pero le dirigía miradas divertidas que entre ellos eran ya un lenguaje, perfeccionado tras muchas horas de clases tediosas en la universidad. Sirius se inclinó hacia él y susurró:

-Potter, esto es peor que Economía II con Slughorn a las ocho de la mañana.

James sonrió y Sirius lo recordó en el aula incordiando a Severus Snape, haciendo bolitas de papel y tirándoselas en la nuca; Lily susurrándole que se comportara y llevándose una reprimenda afectuosa de Slughorn, James poniendo cara de avergonzado cuando Lily miraba, y cara de gamberro en cuanto se daba la vuelta.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando le hacías la pelota a Slughorn y se tiraba la hora entera hablando de cómo se carteaba con el ministro de exteriores?- dijo James con afecto.

La risa floja de Sirius hizo que vibraran los dos.

-Me parece que lo estoy viendo. Sólo falta Snape babeando sobre tu novia y es como si estuviéramos allí. 

-¿Seguirá babeando por Lily? ¿Qué habrá sido de Snape?

-Yo qué sé. Seguro que se la machaca pensando en ella. Algunas cosas no cambian. ¡Ay! Como por ejemplo yo, que sigo igual de deslumbrante.

El codazo de James lo dejó sin aliento y Sirius se defendió hincándole los dedos en las costillas. Gemelos cósmicos, Sirius y James eran igual de fuertes, igual de ágiles e igual de rápidos pero a James le podía la risa floja y terminó hipando, ahogando la risa como pudo, pinchado en los costados por un Sirius inclemente. Solamente el  _ ¡sshhhhhhhht! _ de Lily los hizo callar y ahogar la risa, escondiéndose la cara bajo las camisetas.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Sois igual de inmaduros que hace diez años!- los riñó Lily.

James lo miró por encima de las gafas, cómplice. Sirius sonrió, sonrisa perruna de animal satisfecho.

***

La misa de domingo llegó a su fin, justo cuando Sirius ya se había rendido y empezaba a dar cabezadas apoyado en el hombro de James. Los feligreses se levantaron y se dispusieron a formar fila para saludar al padre Phil y al padre Lupin a la salida. Sirius quiso colarse por delante de todas las viejecitas y abrirse paso a codazos, pero se contentó con hacer cola tras una señora y su marido, a regañadientes, tamborileando con los dedos en los costados del pantalón, impaciente. Llegó al fin ante ambos curas y le estrechó la mano a Remus.

El contacto fue brutal, especialmente porque Remus insistía en clavarle la mirada como un puñal. Sirius, que por principios no se achantaba ante nadie, se la devolvió con igual intensidad.

-¿Y este joven es...?

_ Coño.  _ Remus le soltó la mano a velocidad supersónica, como si quemara, y el tal padre Phil aprovechó para estrechársela y sonreírle.

-Este es Sirius Black, padre- dijo Remus-. Es el padrino en la boda Potter-Evans. 

Algo en su tono, la manera de justificarse, la mirada clavada ahora en el suelo, hizo que Sirius sintiera una mezcla de compasión y rabia hacia Lupin. El tal padre Phil no hizo ningún comentario y la fila tras él se movía, así que Sirius salió a la calle y lo primero que hizo, más por despecho que por ganas, fue encenderse un cigarrillo. Lily y James salieron también, siempre de la mano, y los tres se reencontraron en el jardín de la iglesia. La mirada que Lily le echó al cigarrillo hizo que la rabia que sentía burbujeara.

_ No me toques las pelotas, Evans. _

Sirius le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y echó el humo cerca de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para molestar y lo suficientemente lejos como para poder decir que había sido sin querer.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- dijo Lily, apartándose un poco. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Cuentos de vieja. No han variado mucho desde la última vez que los escuché. 

Lily arqueó las cejas de una manera que hizo que Sirius volviera a tener ganas de zarandearla. ¿Qué veía James en ella? Sin mucho más que decirse, se despidieron. Sirius intentó acordar algún plan con James para aquella semana, pero nada acabó concretándose. Frustrado, Sirius echó a andar hacia la moto. ¿Había sido mala idea venir? Remus era quien había insistido en invitarle como setenta veces en una semana. Igual Sirius se había pasado con la miradita. Pero tan solo lo había mirado, no era como si…

-¡Sirius!

Sirius se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en el que Remus lo alcanzaba.

_ Hola, Padre. _

-Hola, Padre.

Remus llegó a su altura, con la respiración ligeramente agitada, aún con su biblia en la mano.

-Perdona- dijo de sopetón, sin andarse por las ramas.

-No pasa nada- respondió Sirius, sorprendido por su sinceridad y por la brusquedad con la que se había disculpado.

Remus dudó.

-No debería haberme… haber… haberme apartado así.

-No pasa nada- Sirius se sorprendió a sí mismo diciéndolo en serio. Toda la rabia que sentía se evaporó al instante. Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y le sonrió-. Pero me has llevado a tu terreno con falsos pretextos. Yo pensaba que me ibas a sermonear tú. 

-Ha habido un cambio de última hora- dijo, con cierto resentimiento en su voz-. Bueno, es igual. He venido a disculparme. Y a darte esto- le tendió la biblia, la biblia que había besado en privado, cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Quizá confundiendo su ensimismamiento por duda, se la puso en las manos-. Quédatela. De todas maneras, yo tengo acceso a la fuente original. 

Sirius sonrió.

-Gracias. No sé qué voy a sacar de ella, pero le echaré un vistazo.

-Genial.

Se estrecharon las manos de nuevo, Sirius con la biblia en la mano, Remus aún sin resuello.

-Ven esta tarde- le dijo de improviso.

-¿Qué?

-A la colecta de dinero- balbuceó Remus-. Para niños en situación de vulnerabilidad. Es en el jardín de la iglesia, a las cuatro. Hay una rifa, la gente trae comida casera, y…- Remus sacudió la cabeza-. Suena mejor de lo que sé contarlo. Bueno, no mucho-cogió aire-. Es bastante patético. Pero…

-A las cuatro- dijo Sirius rápidamente, antes de que Lupin pudiera cambiar de opinión-. Vale- y en un arranque de inspiración, añadió:-.Traeré... magdalenas.

Remus parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

-¿Haces magdalenas?

-Riquísimas- improvisó Sirius.  _ ¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? _

Se despidieron, ambos igual de desconcertados por las aparentes dotes culinarias de Sirius. Remus se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la iglesia y Sirius, por segunda vez en pocos días, lo vio marchar y se preguntó qué coño tendría ese cura que le hacía perder la compostura de esa manera, que le hacía sentir  _ estúpido, nervioso e inseguro _ como nunca nadie le había hecho sentir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a tod@s por gastar vuestro tiempo en leer lo que escribo. ¡Dejad sugerencias sobre lo que queréis que pase en los siguientes capítulos!


	4. Hablar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus y Sirius hablan. Sirius se encuentra con un pariente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo sigue siendo algo lento, pero necesario para formar la historia (que iba a ser solamente de un par de capítulos, pero oops). El siguiente capítulo tiene ya mucha, MUCHA más acción así aguantad.

Camino a la iglesia a las cuatro menos diez de la tarde, Sirius estaba furioso consigo mismo. Más que furioso, estaba lívido, y las razones por las que Sirius se encontraba de tan mal humor eran, a grandes rasgos, las siguientes:

  1. Lupin hacía que tuviera ganas de ir a la iglesia, a recaudar dinero para yo qué sé qué mierdas.
  2. Peor, Lupin hacía que tuviera ganas de ser puntual.
  3. Lupin hacía que perdiera los nervios y en consecuencia que mintiera.



En relación al último punto, Sirius llevaba en las manos una bandeja de seis cupcakes del Tesco. Les había quitado el logo y había espachurrado el frosting para hacerlas parecer caseras.  _ Magdalenas riquísimas, me cago en Dios y en mi puta vida. _ Lo que nos lleva al cuarto y más importante punto:

  1. Sirius nunca perdía el control de aquella manera.



Sirius era un experto en los rituales de apareamiento. Flirtear, coquetear, seducir. Nadie se resistía a su presencia; las chicas suspiraban por sus ojos grises, los chicos deseaban tocar su cuerpo. Pero ahora su reputación estaba en juego, así que Sirius hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: exhibirse.

Finales de octubre. Atmósfera clara y fría. Suave viento meciendo las hojas rojas anaranjadas de los árboles.

Sirius Black entró en el patio de la Iglesia a grandes zancadas, pisando fuerte con sus botas negras de perdonavidas. Las largas y musculosas piernas enfundadas en unos tejanos, la camiseta blanca, la chupa de cuero, el pelo azabache recogido, la cara enmarcada por mechones sueltos, los ojos grises centelleando tras las gafas de sol, la barbilla altiva y orgullosa.

El patio de la iglesia estaba decorado para la ocasión con largas guirnaldas de luces parpadeantes, que colgaban de los árboles del jardín. Farolillos tintineantes, globos de plástico, niños correteando alegremente contra el viento otoñal. Un escenario improvisado, sillas y mesas de picnic. Al fondo de todo, flanqueada por dos tiestos con hortensias azuladas, Sirius vio una mesa donde la gente había dejado su comida casera: sándwiches de pepino, pasteles y tartas, galletas de mantequilla, termos de té y café. Se acercó para desprenderse de sus magdalenas, que de alguna forma ensombrecían su pose de chico malo. Sirius las sacó una a una y las dejó disimuladamente sobre un plato, lejos de otras dos bandejas idénticas a la suya.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, se dedicó a saludar con la cabeza a un par de chicas y a pasearse. No le costó mucho dar con la razón por la que había venido; el reverendo era una figura rubia rodeada de tres o cuatro mujeres. Sirius tuvo que añadir una quinta razón a su enfado interior, porque:

  1. Sentía celos de un grupo de mujeres de mediana edad.



Se quedó un buen rato allí, mirándolo. Remus sonreía primero con los ojos y luego con la boca, e inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha cuando escuchaba. El flequillo castaño le caía perezosamente sobre los ojos, el pelo era liso pero se le rizaba en la nuca.

Espalda delgada, brazos finos, dedos estilizados, agarrando un bolígrafo y una libreta. Las mujeres debían estar allí recibiendo órdenes suyas. La mirada de Sirius era tan intensa que finalmente Lupin debió sentirla clavada en la espalda, porque se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron. Remus lo vio ahí, recostado en la pared, mirándolo desde hacía Dios sabe cuánto, con esa media sonrisa secreta, y perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Trastabilló con las palabras y enrojeció levemente; Sirius sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho. Venir había valido la pena solo por provocar aquella reacción, porque si de algo sabía Sirius en la vida era de seducir, de saber cuándo la otra persona se sentía atraída por él. Y Remus ya podía decir lo que quisiera, que si  _ solo amigos _ y que si su puta madre... pero acabaría cayendo.

Sirius se quedó allí un buen rato, comiendo magdalenas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

***

Como el varón más fuerte de los allí presentes, Sirius se pasó la tarde moviendo mesas, ayudando a viejecitas a sentarse y conectando el proyector para pasar un emotivo vídeo donde los niños desfavorecidos agradecían las donaciones. Se rifó una nevera portátil, alguien desafinó unas canciones y los chavales arrasaron con la comida. Al final resultó una velada placentera, aunque Sirius notó una falta definitiva de Remus Lupin. El cura andaba demasiado ocupado de acá para allá, con un saludo y una conversación amable para todos, atendiendo los caprichos del tal padre Phil, como para prestarle demasiada atención.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, cuando ya oscurecía y se dio por terminada la recaudación de fondos, se encontraron al fin. 

-Admítelo- le dijo Sirius, sonriendo-. Te encanta dar órdenes.  _ Pastorear _ , si me permites.

Remus rodó los ojos, conteniendo una sonrisa que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Chistecitos de curas? Ese no lo había oído aún.

-Eso es porque además de guapo soy listo, y me lo acabo de inventar- acercó un par de sillas de plástico y se sentó en una de ellas-. Siéntate, anda- dijo, dándole unas palmaditas a la otra silla. 

Remus fue hacia la mesa y regresó con dos tazas de café. Le tendió una y se sentó a su lado, la taza humeante en ambas manos. 

\- Trescientas setenta libras. No ha estado mal, ¿no?

-¿Para qué era? ¿Niños epilépticos? ¿Niños tetrapléjicos?

-Disléxicos.

-¿Bizcos? ¿Autistas? ¿Lelos? ¡Ay! ¡Reverendo!

La patada no había dolido porque había sido un mero roce, y si Sirius no se equivocaba, un roce afectuoso.

-Les hará bien- dijo Lupin, satisfecho-. Necesitan material escolar. Y zapatos, que llega en invierno. No sé porqué los niños siempre destrozan los zapatos- se encogió de hombros-. No tienen mucho, ¿sabes?

-Tener cosas de pequeño no te garantiza una infancia feliz.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, contemplando cómo los niños jugaban en el patio. El viento empezaba a arreciar y las madres abrochaban chaquetas y calaban gorros de lana. Los niños se quejaban y se resistían pero se dejaban hacer y al final se iban de la mano de sus padres. Le decían adiós a Remus y éste respondía con una sonrisa, pero no hacía intento por levantarse y hablar con nadie. Las familias se marchaban paseando hacia sus casas, quizá parando a cenar en algún pub cercano, quizá dando una vuelta, jugando a pisar las hojas cálidas que coloreaban el suelo del pueblo.

-Nunca tuvimos mucho dinero cuando yo era niño- comentó el cura. Saludaba con la mano, bebía café caliente a pequeños sorbos-. Me quedé a poco de poder entrar en Oxford con una beca y mis padres no pudieron costeárselo. Fui a otra universidad, por supuesto. Con malas compañías- se encogió de hombros-. Quién sabe dónde estaría ahora. Aunque quiero pensar que Dios me hubiese llamado igualmente a su lado.

Sirius casi podía ver a Remus de adolescente, engullido por un jersey demasiado grande, zapatos raídos, corte de pelo casero. ¿Lo hubiese aceptado el joven Sirius? ¿Lo hubiera protegido, o se hubiera reído de él? Imposible saberlo a esas alturas.

-Pues yo tuve tres ponis, e iba a esquiar a los Alpes en invierno y a bucear Caribe en verano. Luego, Cambridge. Y mírame. Como homo sapiens, dejo bastante que desear. Un maricón desastre, eso es lo que soy- sentenció Sirius.

-Maricón desastre- Remus miró a Sirius de arriba a abajo, como sospesando si el apelativo le pegaba-. Te lo robo, si me lo permites. Tengo que hacerme nuevas tarjetas de visita.

La risa de ambos estalló, clara en el fresco cielo otoñal.

-Tampoco te perdiste mucho en Oxford, créeme- Sirius bebió algo más de café-. Eton, Oxford, Cambridge… Son sólo un nido de pijos pretenciosos. Llevo toda la vida huyendo de ellos.

Remus, a su lado, lo miró intensamente, como intentando desentrañar un misterio. Y de repente cayó.  _ Todos caían, al final. _

-¿Black? ¡Black…! ¿De los Black? ¿De los Black de los periódicos, la televisión… los tabloides…?

Sirius asintió tristemente.

-Culpable.

-¡Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo! Eres igual que tu padre. Físicamente, quiero decir- se apresuró a añadir.

Imperio de medios desde que se inventó la imprenta, probablemente. Los Black habían hecho de la información un arte y llevaban cientos de años manipulando y dirigiendo lo que se decía en Reino Unido.. El primer Black nació bastardo de algún rey en el siglo catorce y la estela de poderosos se extendía hasta el presente con Orion Black, cabeza de familia, director de dos periódicos y tres cadenas de televisión; una vasta red que llegaba a todos los públicos, y pese a que todos los medios eran distintos (algunos más liberales, otros más conservadores), tenían algo en común: el sensacionalismo y el escándalo como portada preferente.

-Me marché de casa a los dieciocho. Bueno, fui a la universidad y decidí no volver. Los Potter me acogieron en su casa los veranos y en Navidad- había algo en Remus, en su manera de escuchar, como si lo que Sirius decía fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, pero a la vez sin presionarlo, que hacía que Sirius no pudiera parar-. Mis padres me seguían pagando la carrera, por eso. Cuando terminé, mi padre me dijo que me dejara de rebeldías y que volviera. No lo hice. Fue entonces cuando me desheredaron y me borraron del tapiz- viendo que Remus abría la boca para preguntar, añadió-: Una mierda de árbol genealógico con todos los Blacks desde el siglo dieciocho-. Sirius suspiró-. Pero no podía seguir en esa casa. Con esa familia. Con esos aristócratas de mierda, publicando historias horribles, hundiendo vidas de gente. Sin escrúpulos, sin corazón, sin remordimientos.

Sirius recordó el escándalo del ministro con la secretaria. Su padre publicó el vídeo del encuentro sexual que el hombre y la mujer tuvieron en un ascensor. Fotos en exclusiva en las web de los periódicos y en los noticiarios de sus cadenas de televisión, y luego en todas las portadas de cualquier medio escrito o digital de Inglaterra. Sus ganancias se triplicaron aquella semana y la chica se suicidó al mes siguiente. Y como aquella historia, muchas otras. Desde que tenía memoria, cada semana un escándalo, una sordidez de la que sacar partido. 

-¿Por eso te fuiste, entonces? ¿Por cómo era tu padre?

_ No. Ni mucho menos.  _

Imágenes surcaron su mente como relámpagos. Su madre arrastrándolo por el suelo, tirando tan fuerte de su brazo que acabó por descoyuntarse.  _ Cuatro años. _ Su madre con una maquinilla de afeitar, rapándolo al cero, a trasquilones, porque Sirius había dicho que no quería ir al barbero. _ Siete años _ . Echarse en la cama con el estómago vacío y oír los pasos en el pasillo, deliberadamente lentos y suaves, y saber que le esperaban tantas humillantes bofetadas como minutos hubiera durando el castigo. Cinco. Diez. Veinte. A veces cuarenta. Su madre le obligaba a contarlas en voz alta y a mentir en el colegio.  _ Nueve años. _

-Mi madre me pegaba- dijo simplemente. 

Remus sin duda hubiese querido ser su amigo. Contentarse en un segundo plano, seguirle la corriente, acompañarle a hacer trastadas y murmurar esto es una mala, mala idea durante todo el camino. Aguantarle el mal humor. Escucharle, simplemente.

-Vivo allí- Remus señaló una pequeña casa blanca adosada a la iglesia. Era minúscula, larga, con flores amarillas en las ventanas-. Puedes pasarte cuando quieras. Por si te apetece una charla, o una cerveza. Lo que necesites.

Sirius sonrió. Nada de biblias, ni Dioses, ni iglesias.  _ Casa, charla, cerveza. _

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

***

Sirius volvió a casa dando un paseo, y sólo cuando empezó a lloviznar decidió envolverse bien en la cazadora y apresurarse. Notó la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo y supo que era el reverendo con algún mensaje sarcástico, intentando sonsacarle más sobre su pasado. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves, planeando meterse directamente en la cama para contestarle, pero justo cuando metía la llave en la cerradura, la luz cegadora de los faros de un coche se encendieron tras él, iluminando la puerta. 

Sirius se giró, aunque ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada de quién podía ser. Su hermano pequeño tenía predilección por las escenas dramáticas.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Era evidente que Regulus quería que él se acercara al coche, como si la idea de bajarse y pisar una calle normal le resultara insoportable. Percomo Sirius permaneció impasible, su hermano pequeó claudicó y se bajó del coche, primero un zapato de piel brillante, luego el traje oscuro. Las manos sibilinas cerraron la puerta del Aston Martin con delicadeza. No apagó el motor, por lo que Sirius dedujo que afortunadamente no se iba a quedar mucho rato. Se saludaron con un seco movimiento de cabeza. Llevaban cuatro años sin verse, y su último encuentro, fortuito en una discoteca de Londres, había terminado con una nariz rota y un ojo amoratado.

-Regulus.

-Sirius. 

Ambos hermanos se miraron, midiéndose, idénticos ojos grises, el mismo gesto orgulloso con la barbilla, los párpados algo caídos, el pelo negro azabache cayendo en mechones perezosos. Regulus había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque seguía siendo algo más bajo y más delgado que él. Sirius esperó a que le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle, pero Regulus parecía no tener prisa, porque avanzó hacia Sirius y le echó una serie de miradas despectivas a sus botas sucias, a su cazadora raída, y luego a su jardín descuidado y a la puerta vieja de su casa.

-¿A qué has venido?- soltó Sirius al final-. ¿Me echabas de menos?- añadió en tono burlón.

-Mamá está enferma- soltó Regulus de sopetón.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Enferma? ¿De morirse?

_ Coño. _ Regulus asintió.

-Cáncer de útero. Estadio 4. Los médicos le dan un par de meses. 

Regulus no ofreció más detalles. Sirius permaneció en silencio un buen rato y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-Pues ya lo has dicho.

-¿No quieres saber dónde está?

Sirius había asumido que su madre querría morirse en su casa, con su legión de mayordomos y sirvientes adulándola hasta el último momento, y después publicar una esquela en el Times y meterse en la cripta de los Black para siempre. Compartir hospital con otras personas, aún teniendo habitación privada, no parecía algo que su madre fuera a tolerar.

-¿Está en el hospital?- preguntó Sirius. Ante la mirada condescendiente de Regulus, añadió:-. Yo qué sé. Igual se agarró al cabecero de la cama y no pudieron sacarla de su noble y antigua casa.

Regulus no hizo el menor intento por sonreír. Con gesto de astío, sacó una pequeña libreta del interior de la chaqueta y apuntó algo con una estilográfica verde. Se lo tendió.

**Habitación 394. Hospital de San Mungo.**

-Por si quieres despedirte.

-No quiero despedirme- espetó Sirius automáticamente. Regulus le tendió el papel, impaciente.

-Y ella no va a querer verte, y yo me quiero ir a mi casa, y sin embargo aquí estoy.

Sirius aceptó el papel a regañadientes y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de los tejanos. Se miraron, indecisos.

Su hermano había crecido. Era guapo, como todas y todos los Blacks de la historia. Había heredado los manierismos de su padre, los gestos arrogantes y despectivos. Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo, no sabía muy bien qué, ¿invitarlo a entrar? Pero Regulus se fue hacia su coche y abrió la puerta. Antes de meterse dentro, le echó una última mirada a Sirius.

-¿Necesitas dinero?

Fue el tono, la expresión de falsa preocupación, la mirada condescendiente.  _ Mamá, _ pensó Sirius,  _ es igual que mamá.  _

-Gilipollas.

Regulus exhibió una pequeña sonrisa triunfadora, infantil, casi invisible en la comisura de los labios. Sirius le echó una rápida ojeada a su Aston Martin. Era un SUV DBX, y a juzgar por los acabados, calculó que le habría costado casi cien mil libras. ¿Se lo había comprado él, o se lo habrían regalado papá y mamá?

Daba igual. Se acercó empuñando las llaves, y le trazó una línea casi perfecta desde el morro hasta el maletero. El horripilante sonido de la llave arañando la pintura inmaculada le erizó la piel. Regulus empezó a gritar y avanzó hacia él para intentar pararlo, pero Sirius era más fuerte que él y pudo dar la vuelta entera al coche sin mucha dificultad, arrastrando la llave por todo el chasis. Sirius sacó un billete de cien libras de la cartera y se lo tiró a la cara de su hermano menor.

-Para arreglarlo. Por si necesitas dinero.

Regulus lo insultaba, enfurecido e impotente, incapaz de vencerlo. Terminó por escupirle a la cara y no vio venir el primer puñetazo de Sirius, que se estrelló en su nariz e hizo que se tambaleara. Regulus se lo devolvió a trompicones, con menos fuerza y menos puntería pero doloroso igualmente. El pómulo de Sirius quemaba, ardía, y la nariz de Regulus sangraba, y todo volvía a ser como cuando eran pequeños, solo que ahora Sirius quería curarlo no por miedo a un castigo si no porque verlo solo, con la sangre en la camisa, era repentinamente insoportable.

-Pasa- le espetó, llevándose la mano al pómulo. Su hermano gemía, intentando controlar la hemorragia de la nariz-. ¡No seas tonto, Regulus! Deja que te lave eso - añadió, en todo más suave.

Regulus no dudó ni por un instante, y escupió:

-¡Que te follen!

Se metió en el coche y echó marcha atrás bruscamente.

-¡Que te follen a ti! -le gritó Sirius.

El Aston Martin se perdió en la calle a velocidad del rayo.

***

-¿Sirius?

-Dijiste que podía venir cuando… Espera, ¿te he despertado?

Sirius miró el reloj y comprobó no se había equivocado, que efectivamente eran las nueve de la noche y que Remus, a juzgar por el pelo despeinado, las marcas de sábanas en la mejilla y los ojos adormilados, estaba durmiendo.

-No, no- mintió el cura, intentando parecer despierto-. ¿Estás bien, Sirius?

El moreno asintió, intentando no fijarse demasiado en la línea de vello oscuro que serpenteaba bajo su camiseta blanca demasiado pequeña, hacia abajo, muy abajo.

-Me apetecía charlar-  _ y un cura _ -, y una cerveza- Remus abrió la puerta de par en par y lo invitó a entrar-. Si es mal momento…

El cura se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le indicó que se quitara los zapatos. Ambos avanzaron, en calcetines y de puntillas, por un largo y oscuro pasillo hasta una cocina minúscula. Remus sacó un par de cervezas de la nevera, cogió una manta de ganchillo que reposaba en el respaldo de una silla y le indicó por señas que lo siguiera hasta el jardín.

El suelo empedrado estaba frío bajo sus pies. A la luz de la luna llena, Sirius contempló el jardín, algo dejado, la maleza lentamente ganando terreno. Remus se sentó en un viejo balancín de hierro blanco y se envolvió en la manta. Le hizo un sitio.

-Siéntate, anda.

El balancín crujió bajo el peso de ambos hombres. Sirius aceptó la cerveza, le dio un largo trago y luego se la acercó a la mejilla para calmar el dolor de la mejilla con el frío botellín. 

-¿Por qué susurramos?

-Porque la señora Fig vive en el piso de arriba.

-¿Quién es la señora Fig?

-Es una octogenaria que va todos los días a misa y me ha ofrecido una habitación gratis.

-Coño. Intenso, Lupin.

-Ya. Era esto, o un piso aún más pequeño, compartido con más gente, mucho más lejos del centro.

Sirius cayó entonces en la cuenta de que el cura era pobre. Pobre de no llegar a fin de mes, ni tener ahorros, ni poder viajar ni comprarse cosas. Pobre de compartir habitación con una señora mayor y estar agradecido.

-Cuando te canses de tantas emociones aquí, puedes venirte a mi casa. Tengo una habitación libre. Ya sabes, por si la señora Fig pone la música alta, o se trae muchos amiguitos a pasar la noche.

Remus le regaló una de aquellas sonrisas que Sirius ya había empezado a reconocer y que reservaba para él: solo la comisura de los labios, divertidas, acompañadas por una mirada chispeante que le censuraba a medias. Se impulsaba levemente con los tobillos y el balancín se mecía con suavidad. No decía nada, expectante, y al final, Sirius habló.

-Mi madre se está muriendo- Remus seguía en silencio, invitándolo a terminar de expresar lo que sentía-. No sé si quiero ir a despedirme.

_ Dicho está.  _ Algo embarazoso, pero soportable. Remus meditó un largo rato, dando sorbos distraídos a sus cerveza. Suspiró.

-Pues vaya mierda.

Rieron los dos.

-Me gusta que no me hayas dado el pésame. Otra persona lo hubiera hecho.

-Bueno, técnicamente no ha puerto aún- puntualizó Lupin. El gesto de fastidio de Sirius le arrancó una carcajada. Bebió de su botellín y ante la mirada expectante de Sirius, adoptó un semblante algo más serio-. Dios habla de perdón- dijo pensativamente-. Claro que Dios también mandó un ángel furioso a arrasar una ciudad llena de pecadores.

-Coño, Reverendo, ¿le hablas así a todos los feligreses que vienen buscando ayuda?

-No- dijo Remus-. A todos no.

Sirius tragó saliva. La luna se había escondido y empezaba a lloviznar, y la luz anaranjada de las farolas iluminaba el semblante pensativo de Remus.  _ Joder, qué guapo eres. _

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué harías tú?

-Yo quería mucho a mi madre. Murió hace un par de años, pero pude despedirme y dejarla marchar en paz. Sin embargo, tuve un ex novio a quien acabé odiando. Estuvo muy enfermo y antes de que muriera, decidí ir a verlo por última vez.

-¿A perdonarlo?

-Nunca me pidió perdón. No creo que tu madre te lo pida tampoco. Pero a veces es mejor cerrar heridas. Decir las cosas a la cara, por lo menos- lo miró con esos ojos castaños de alma antigua-. Yo iría. Despídete. Perdónala. O mándala al infierno-. Lupin sonrió mientras Sirius asentía-. Además, las familia es importante, pero se elige. ¿Hay alguien en tu familia que valga la pena?

Sirius pensó en el Aston Martin DBX en algún garaje de Londres y en su propietario, seguramente mascullando improperios mientras intentaba quitarle la rallada. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, que aún le escocía. Sonrió.

-Alguien hay.

-Pues concéntrate en eso. En la gente que vale la pena.

Sirius, que se saltaba semáforos en rojo cuando creía que tardaban demasiado, que le gritaba a la televisión, que buscaba cualquier excusa para enfadarse con el mundo, estaba en paz. Siempre en paz cuando Remus andaba cerca. Sin ira, sin rabia, sin culpa; solo esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago, un placentero dolor imposible de describir. El cura hacía que todo fuera fácil y difícil, y aquella noche Sirius había aprendido que Remus había querido a su madre y odiado a su novio, y desentrañar su misterio le hacía sentirse cerca de él pero muy lejos a la vez. Había algo, algo profundo en aquellos ojos castaños, un secreto precioso y terrible que tenía que desentrañar, o morir intentándolo.

-Ese novio debió haberte hecho algo horrible para que lo odiases.

Remus sonrió para sí mismo, una sonrisa triste que ocultaba un chiste privado al que Sirius claramente no iba a ser invitado.

-Una herida.

Remus se acomodó mejor en el balancín. Tras una breve vacilación, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Los rizos castaños le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla, y aquel dolor incierto y agradable se expandió bajo su pecho, punzante, a oleadas. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le acarició suavemente los rizos castaños.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Fenrir.

Se quedaron horas allí, meciéndose suavemente, hablando de todo y de nada, fumando un poco, bebiendo, estando. Cuando Sirius se fue a su casa despuntaba el alba y andó un rato sin rumbo, pensando en que Lupin y él debían tener un concepto muy diferente de la amistad porque claramente, aquello  _ no _ era ser amigos.


	5. Morder

-El otro.

-¿El otro?

-El otro. Definitivamente.

-Definitivamente.

Remus dió un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo y se miró al espejo. El largo hábito voló sobre su cuerpo. Era blanco, con las mangas acampanadas y una gigantesca cruz bordada sobre el pecho.

-Demasiado exagerado- coincidió Remus-. El otro era más sutil.

-Elegante- coincidió Sirius-. Sobrio.

-¿El otro?

-El otro.

El cura desapareció con un revuelo tras el probador. Era la segunda vez en un mes que Sirius acompañaba a uno de sus amigos a comprarse ropa, pero la segunda experiencia estaba resultando mucho más extraña, mucho más gratificante y sin duda mucho más excitante que la primera. Sirius nunca se había preguntado dónde compraban los curas la ropa que utilizaban para oficiar bautizos, bodas y funerales, y descubrió que la respuesta era bien simple: en una tienda. Más concretamente, en el número 47 de la calle Brixton, en el barrio de Kensington. Tan fácil como ir allí, probarse tantas túnicas, hábitos y levitas como uno quisiera, pagar y largarse.

-Esto debe de estar lleno de fetichistas- dijo Sirius cuando salieron. Se envolvieron mejor en sus abrigos, y Lupin agarró bien la bolsa con su nuevo hábito como si llevara un recién nacido.

-Eres un enfermo, Sirius.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?

Enfermo era poco.  _ Enfermo terminal con Lupinitis, eso es lo que soy _ . Hasta ahora ni siquiera se había planteado qué ropa llevaba un cura, pero eso había sido antes de conocer al maldito Remus Lupin con sus malditos hábitos. Habían llegado a Londres aquella mañana porque Remus dijo que tenía que comprarse ropa nueva y Sirius se inventó un recado para acompañarlo, y había sido la mejor decisión de su vida porque tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Lupin probarse diferente ropa (y en su cabeza, desvistiéndose). Tenerlo a menos de dos metros, desnudo con solo una cortina separándolos, era demasiado. Necesitó todo su autocontrol para no correr la cortina y meterse en el estrecho probador con él  _ y que sea lo que Dios quiera. _

Pero lo peor de todo, peor que entrever el cuerpo delgado del cura a través de la cortina, peor que oír cómo se desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón y se bajaba los pantalones, era escucharle hablar. Resulta que aquella ropa era mucho más que ropa para Remus John Lupin, por cómo hablaba de ella. Oírle emocionado y apasionado, enseñándole la historia y el uso de cada prenda, era más doloroso que si hubiese corrido la cortina y se lo hubiese encontrado desnudo. 

A medida que Sirius lo iba conociendo más y averiguaba qué le gustaba, qué le apasionaba, qué le quitaba el sueño, se daba cuenta de que nunca había sentido lo que sentía por nadie. Una calidez extraña, acompañada de una sensación vertiginosa cuando averiguaba algo nuevo sobre el cura.

Aquel día, Sirius había descubierto que a Remus le gustaba comprarse “ropa de cura”, como quien colecciona maquetas de coches o primeras ediciones de libros. Sonrió cuando, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Remus estrechaba la bolsa con su nueva adquisición contra su pecho y daba un pequeño saltito emocionado, sin duda pensando que nadie podía verlo. Aquella visión había hecho que ese día hubiese ya merecido la pena, y eso que era un día de mierda. Porque a tres de noviembre, Sirius cumplía treinta años. Treinta tacos. Se aproximaba peligrosamente a ser un hombre-  _ Dios bendito, no, por favor _ \- de mediana edad, y por si fuera poco, su mejor amigo no le había deseado ni los buenos días. Sirius intentó concentrarse en disfrutar de la compañía de Remus, pero no pudo evitar enfurruñarse y empezar a culpar a Lily Evans de la falta de modales de James.

-¡Sirius!

Remus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cogiéndolo del brazo y salvándolo de ser atropellado por un autobús.  _ Tocamiento de brazo, tocamiento de brazo. _ Las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron  _ y coño, soy el treintañero más patético de todo Reino Unido. _

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sirius sacudió la cabeza.  _ En sexo. _

-Debo de tener hambre. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Remus asintió y buscaron algún sitio cerca. Se decidieron por un pequeño restaurante italiano que parecía popular pero no muy concurrido. Se sentaron y Remus hizo un gesto al ver los precios de la carta, un imperceptible fruncimiento de ceño que Sirius ya sabía identificar y descifrar, y que solo aparecía cuando había cuestiones de dinero de por medio.

-Te invito- se apresuró a decir-. Después de todo, vas a tener que aguantar dos horas de charlas sobre kilometraje, y cambios de aceite y bujías. 

El pretexto que tenía para haber bajado a Londres con Remus era ir a ver una Triumph de los años noventa no muy lejos de allí. La moto no prometía mucho, pero era una mera excusa para acompañar a Remus, y además, Sirius se veía muy favorecido al lado de cualquier moto, por roñosa que estuviera. 

Remus aceptó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, avergonzado por dejar que Sirius pagara por él, y Sirius se fijó en que había pedido lo más barato de la carta, una sopa de aspecto triste que empezó a comerse sin mucho entusiasmo. Sirius devoraba su plato de pasta, incómodo.

-Oye- dijo al fin-. No me importa invitarte.

Tuvo que transformar la caricia que quiso darle en la mano en una amistosa palmadita. Remus sonrió.

-Ya lo sé. Es solo que a veces uno se cansa de que lo tengan que invitar.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

-Y yo que pensaba que ganabas millones con esto de las bodas y los bautizos. Y que simplemente eras tacaño, ya sabes.

Remus rió, la tensión disipándose en el aire. Se secó los labios suavemente con una servilleta. 

-¿Has leído algo de la biblia que te regalé?

Ah. La biblia.  _ Esa biblia _ . Sirius la tenía en la mesilla de noche y le echaba una ojeada antes de irse a dormir. Lo único que había sacado en claro era que ese libro de fábulas era importante para Remus (además de lo que ya sabía: que aquél ejemplar en particular había estado muy, muy cerca de él).

-Francamente, no me parecen más que cuentos- pensó que sincerarse era la mejor política. Remus se mantuvo en silencio un rato, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Son historias para explicar lo inexplicable en tiempos en los que no existía la ciencia.

-Pero ahora sabemos que el mundo no se creó en siete días- Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba en la silla-. No le veo mucho sentido a leer algo tan anacrónico.

Remus sonrió pensativamente. La camarera vino para retirarles los platos y preguntarles si querían postre. Sirius pidió una panacotta con dos cucharas antes de que Remus pudiera protestar, y aquello pareció frenar definitivamente el coqueteo de la camarera, que había estado haciéndole ojitos durante toda la comida.

-¿Te parece que el big bang es una explicación más plausible que la del Génesis?- continuó el cura, acallando las protestas de Sirius con una mano-. No me malinterpretes, por supuesto que es más plausible. Todos sabemos que no hubo ningún hombre barbudo jugando a las casitas. ¿Pero realmente lo entiendes? Es decir, no había nada, se produjo una explosión y de repente hubo todo. ¿Qué es nada? ¿Qué es todo? La mente humana es incapaz de concebir el infinito. ¿Cómo explicas que los seres vivos existan? ¿Qué hace que podamos correr, concentrarnos, enamorarnos…? Células, moléculas, masa cerebral… Es algo demasiado simplista. La ciencia explica, pero la religión nos ayuda a comprender- sentenció.

Coño, Lupin.

-Aún así, lo de que primero se creara la tierra y luego el sol es bastante ridículo. Aunque claro, imagino que Dios tiene visión nocturna.

Remus rió, claudicando y cogiendo una cuchara para comer.

***

-Dos mil.

-Tres mil quinientas.

-¿Estás loco? Dos mil y gracias. Deberías estar contento de que te la quite de las manos. ¿Has visto el estado de la pintura? Y a estas ruedas le quedan menos de mil kilómetros. Nuevas valen por lo menos ciento ochenta libras.

La verdad es que la moto había resultado no estar nada, pero que nada mal. De hecho, el propietario, un hombre en la treintena, de aspecto cansado y con calva incipiente, no parecía ser muy consciente del valor real de su moto. Eso, o quería venderla lo antes posible, porque una Triumph Thunderbird con tan poco kilometraje y sin fallos en el motor era algo raro de ver. El chasis tenía algo de óxido y la cubeta de la gasolina estaba un poco suelta, pero nada que Sirius no pudiera arreglar. Sin embargo el regateo era uno de sus principios, y además Remus parecía bastante impresionado, observándolo en un discreto segundo plano.

El hombre suspiró.

-No bajo de dos mil ochocientas- le dio unas palmaditas suaves en el asiento de la Triumph-. La moto está casi perfecta, pero no la toco desde que nació mi segunda hija, y mi mujer lleva insistiéndome para que la venda desde hace años -le echó una mirada afectuosa a la moto-. La verdad es que sí que son peligrosas- añadió sin mucha convicción. 

Sirius dio las gracias internamente a aquella señora, que en su cabeza había adoptado la figura de Lily Evans. El hombre les echó una mirada.

-Vosotros no tenéis ese problema- murmuró, con cierto tono de envidia en la voz.

Remus abrió la boca para corregirlo, pero pareció decidir que no valía la pena y la cerró. 

-Te doy dos mil quinientas en metálico y me la llevo ahora mismo- Sirius sacó un fajo de billetes de la cartera y los blandió de forma tentadora en el aire.

-Sirius- empezó Remus, mirando el dinero con ojos como platos. Luego adoptó una expresión severa-. Yo me volveré en tren igualmente.

-Tonterías, cariño- respondió el otro. Sirius nunca se había referido a nadie así.  _ Cariño _ . Lo había dicho para incomodar al reverendo, pero resultó bastante contraproducente porque Sirius notó calor en las mejillas, aunque le alivió comprobar que las orejas de Remus eran ahora de un suave pero perceptible color rosado.

El hombre vaciló y al final aceptó, aunque a regañadientes. Alargó la mano para contar el dinero. Señaló un par de cascos en el fondo del garaje.

-Por cien libras más, os los lleváis.

Sirius, ignorando las protestas de Remus, estrechó la mano del hombre y en menos de quince minutos, era el nuevo propietario de una flamante Triumph Thunderbird del 93. Con todos los papeles firmados, el dinero intercambiado y la moto aparcada en la calle, solo faltaba...

-Monta, Reverendo.

El moreno, a horcajadas sobre la moto, le dio gas para demostrar su impaciencia. La moto rugió seductoramente y Remus dio un paso atrás, con un gesto de desconfianza en su rostro.

-Parece peligroso.

-¿Es tu primera vez?- al parecer, aquél ex novio misterioso de quien Remus no había vuelto a hablar jamás lo había llevado en moto-. Iré despacito, lo prometo.

-Sirius…

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé. Que no es decoroso que aparezcas por el pueblo con un atractivo motero- la moto rugió de nuevo, como dándole la razón-. Pero nadie va a reconocerte con ropa de calle y casco. Si quieres, te dejo en la estación, bien lejos. Ni siquiera hace falta que vayas abrazado a mí, ¿ves?- añadió, señalando las dos asas de metal a ambos lados del asiento, hechas para que el acompañante se agarrase. Cuando Remus murmuró algo sobre dónde guardar la bolsa con su nuevo hábito, Sirius se la quitó de las manos y la metió en el maletero para guardar los cascos. 

-Sube- y aquella vez expresó una orden, no una sugerencia.

Remus obedeció entonces sin ningún comentario más, poniéndose el casco que Sirius le tendió. Al montarse se agarró a los hombros de Sirius y al sentarse, ambos cuerpos encajaron como las piezas de un puzle. Sirius dio gas por tercera vez y rió cuando Remus dió un respingo, pero su risa se extinguió abruptamente cuando notó unas manos alrededor de su cintura, primero indecisas y luego firmes.

-No me fío de las asas estas.

_ Ya. Claro. _

La bota negra soltó el pedal y la moto salió disparada, conquistando las calles de Londres, sorteando taxis y autobuses de dos pisos con movimientos ágiles y expertos. Sirius supo aprovechar la oportunidad y alargó el camino todo lo que pudo, yendo primero hacia el museo de Historia Natural y cruzando todo el barrio de Kensington. Fue al enfilar hacia Hyde Park cuando empezó a notar que las manos de Remus se movían, al principio imperceptiblemente, después imposibles de ignorar, trazando suaves dibujos por encima de su cazadora. En el primer semáforo en rojo, Sirius se desabrochó la cazadora y las manos, tras una breve vacilación, prosiguieron su relato con los dedos encima de su camiseta. Sirius tenía que hacer algo,  _ lo que sea, Remus, lo que quieras _ , y en cada semáforo que encontraba, su mano se separaba del manillar y viajaba hacia la pierna del cura, acaricándola con suavidad. Sirius notaba el peso de aquél cuerpo tras él, irradiando calor a través de la ropa, las piernas envolviéndolo, el casco metálico apoyado en su espalda y aquellas manos que no pararon de tocarlo durante todo el camino; hora y media de suplicio por la autopista, con el sonido del motor separándolos del mundo y al aire frío clavándose en su pecho a través de camiseta de algodón, pero  _ da igual, me da igual _ , porque las manos seguían allí, a ciento veinte por hora.

Sirius condujo hasta su casa sin pensar en lo que hacía, con el piloto automático y Remus tras él como lo único real en la Tierra. Pegó un frenazo, apoyó el pie para no perder el equilibrio, cogió las manos de Remus y las llevó hasta la erección que tenía más o menos desde Woodford. Se quitó el casco y dejó escapar un gemido involuntario cuando Remus le dio un suave apretón, solo un segundo  _ hostia, sí, _ antes de apartarse definitivamente de él, desmontar y quitarse el casco. Respiraba agitadamente.

-No puedo, Sirius- dijo con voz entrecortada.

El moreno arqueó las cejas y bajó las vista hacia los pantalones del cura en el preciso momento en el que Remus se acomodaba mejor la chaqueta sobre ellos. Sirius lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él con firmeza, haciendo que trastabillara ligeramente, sin llegar a caerse, hasta que estuvieron frente contra frente, notando el aliento húmedo del otro sobre los labios, las respiraciones aceleradas, aún a cien por hora,  _ vamos Lupin, vamos. _

-Eres un calientapollas, Reverendo.

Lo dijo en tono de broma pero el cura no se rió, exhibiendo un semblante serio, grave, de ojos torturados.

-Lo siento- musitó, poniéndole las manos en el pecho. Parecía ser incapaz de apartarse de él, y a la vez estar luchando con todas sus fuerzas por hacerlo-. No quería que te pensaras… Perdóname- negó con la cabeza, aún sin separarse-. No puede ser, Sirius.

El otro señaló la puerta de su casa.

-Remus...- le susurró. Le pasó las manos por el pelo y tiró suavemente para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Remus abrió la boca, pillado con la guardia baja, y Sirius puso los labios contra los suyos, quedándose quieto, demorando el beso-. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabías?

-¿En serio?- la voz de Remus era un susurro, la carne tierna acariciándole los labios, temblando ligeramente de anticipación.

Sirius cumplía treinta años y solo tenía un deseo.

-Remus...- repitió.

Justo cuando Sirius se disponía a besarlo al fin, alguien a sus espaldas los sobresaltó e hizo que Remus se apartara tres pasos de él como si le hubiera dado la corriente.

-Sirius, te he llamado por lo menos veinte veces- Regulus se esforzaba por sonar indiferente pero había algo oscuro en su voz-. Es mamá.

***

Sirius nunca había sido de los que odiaban los hospitales. El olor a desinfectante, la gente en pijama, la comida precocinada… le daban igual. Podía pasearse por un hospital porque nadie que le importase había sufrido allí.

Aquel día, sin embargo - el día de su cumpleaños, el día en el que casi besó a Remus Lupin- era diferente, porque sí había una persona que le importaba sufriendo en aquel hospital: Regulus exhibía una expresión ansiosa, como si al llegar al lecho de su madre pudiera curarla. El Aston Martin y la Triumph estaban aparcados bajo la lluvia y sus propietarios se sentaban en el vestíbulo, frente a la habitación 394. Sirius se había negado a que su hermano lo llevase, pese a que hubiese sido mucho más cómodo, porque dos horas encerrado con Regulus sin posibilidad de escapar hubiesen sido insoportables. Además, así podía volverse a casa en cuanto la vieja estirara la pata. Eso es lo que se repetía Sirius, intentando infructuosamente entrar en calor después de dos horas en moto bajo la lluvia; sin embargo, notaba un peso en la boca del estómago que no se iba de ninguna manera.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó finalmente el mayor. Se odiaba a sí mismo por querer saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

-Muriéndose- contestó Regulus. Sus finas cejas se arqueaban en un gesto de preocupación-. No quería calmantes ni morfina. Me ha mandado a buscarte.

Aquello último lo dijo con desdén, como si cuestionara el juicio de su madre en sus últimas horas entre los vivos.

Walburga Black había preguntado por su primogénito en su lecho de muerte, y éste había acudido a la llamada, volviendo a Londres por segunda vez en un día y preguntándose sin cesar si aquello era una buena idea. ¿Qué quería decirle su madre? ¿Y qué iba a contestarle él? Pensó, inevitablemente, en Remus. Sus labios rozándose, a un segundo de besarse, la puerta de su casa invitándolos a entrar, hasta que Regulus los había interrumpido. La mirada del cura le había dicho que fuese con su hermano, pero Sirius quería saber si lo esperaría o si la interrupción había hecho que recobrara el sentido común y volviera a su letanía de negarse lo que ambos deseaban.

Como si sus pensamientos se hubiesen filtrado en la cabeza de Regulus, hizo un gesto que denotaba suficiencia e incredulidad a partes iguales.

-No sabía que eras… pensaba que...- Regulus sonrió, tomándole el pelo-. Joder, Sirius.

Hacía años que no veía aquella sonrisa. No estaba mal.

-No lo soy- chasqueó la lengua-. Lo soy a veces. Con la persona adecuada- Regulus asentía, divertido-. Aún siendo medio maricón te quitaría la novia, hermanito, así que cuidado conmigo.

-Prometida- puntualizó Regulus.

Sirius gruñó, pensando en James. Igual aquello del matrimonio era contagioso, una enfermedad terminal que acuciaba a todos los hombres de bien cuando se acercaban a la treintena.

-¿Es que a todo el mundo le ha dado por casarse?

-Algunos no podemos permitirnos pasarnos la vida eludiendo nuestras responsabilidades.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Regulus se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista. No dijo nada, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Nadie te obligó a quedarte- masculló Sirius. Su hermano hizo un gesto despectivo, pero siguió mirándose los pies en silencio.

Igual sí lo habían obligado. La idea atizó a Sirius como una bofetada. Cuando él había renegado de su familia a los dieciocho años, Regulus no era más que un crío. Si bien su madre lo castigaba mucho, mucho menos que a él, quizá el favoritismo de su madre por Regulus no había sido correspondido por éste. Quizá le habían metido en la cabeza aquellas ideas de responsabilidad y deber, y Regulus, con la mente influenciable y maleable de un adolescente, las había aceptado como suyas.

-Tenía que marcharme- dijo Sirius. Su hermano le evitaba la mirada-. Venga ya, Regulus. Sabes cómo me trataba. Me mataba de hambre, me pegaba, me… Tú siempre fuiste su preferido.

Regulus rió de nuevo, con una risa amarga.

-No, Sirius.  _ Tú _ eras su preferido.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Quién era el que se llevaba las broncas? ¿A quién dejaron toda la noche desnudo en el cobertizo del jardín por llegar diez minutos tarde? No me jodas, Reg.

-Tú eras el primogénito. El heredero. Por supuesto que toda la atención recaía en ti.

-Si llamas atención a maltratar a un niño pequeño…

-¿Quien fue al campamento de equitación? ¿Quien se pasó un año de intercambio en Francia? ¿De quién hablaba mamá siempre?- Regulus acalló sus protestas-. También te elogiaba, no te equivoques. Sirius nunca pierde, Sirius es el primero de la clase… Sirius esto, Sirius aquello...

-Coño, Regulus, tú tenías mucha más libertad que yo. Te hubiese cambiado el sitio encantado, si eso es lo que querías.

-Ya lo hiciste cuando te fuiste de casa- le espetó Regulus. 

-Tenía que irme. Podrías haber venido conmigo.

Regulus esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Nunca me lo pediste.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho?

-No lo sé. No lo creo- se encogió de hombros-. Ahora ya es tarde.

-Nunca es tarde, hermanito- señaló la puerta de la habitación-. Se está muriendo. En unas horas, serás libre. 

-Nunca seremos libres.

-Yo pienso morir intentándolo- le pasó un brazo por los hombros-. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Orion Black, con el traje impecable de raya diplomática, ojeras azuladas en su atractivo y cansado rostro. El pelo peinado hacia atrás tenía alguna cana más de las que recordaba Sirius, y ahora usaba gafas, pero por lo demás tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Le bastó una rápida mirada hacia su hijo mayor para decidir ignorarlo y dirigirse únicamente hacia Regulus.

-Pregunta por ti- le dijo-. Quiere verte antes de que la mediquen.

Regulus se levantó, indeciso. Miró a su hermano, pero Orion añadió:

-Solo tú. Ha cambiado de idea.

-De puta madre- estalló Sirius. La última jugarreta de Walburga había sido hacerlo venir, saber que lo había mandado llamar y que había acudido, y negarle la entrada-. Ni muriéndose puede dejar de dar por culo.

Orion, todavía fingiendo que Sirius era invisible, invitó a Regulus a entrar con un gesto. El chico permanecía indeciso entre ambos hombres. Tenía los ojos humedecidos, sin permitirse.

_ Puta vieja, puta vieja de los cojones. _ Sirius quiso entrar en la habitación, calculando que podía fácilmente manejar a su padre y que éste tardaría unos tres minutos en traer seguridad.  _ Me has hecho venir y me vas a ver, te guste o no. _ Le daría tiempo a desearle que se pudriera en el infierno antes de que lo sacaran a rastras de allí. 

Sin embargo, una voz resonó en sus oídos con una advertencia, una voz algo nasal, voz de medianoche y cerveza y besos prohibidos.  _ Céntrate en los que valen la pena. _

Tenía que renunciar a su despedida para que Regulus pudiera tener la suya. Si montaba una escena, la escena que su madre merecía, todo volvería a girar en torno a él. Mamá podría enfadarse una última vez y su hermano quedaría para siempre en un segundo plano.

-Tienes mi número- le dijo a Regulus. El chico asintió.

-Te llamaré.

-Y siento lo del coche- aunque quizá no se refería solo al coche.

Regulus sonrió.

-No te preocupes.

Todo está bien, hermano.

Sirius se dio la vuelta, sin dignarse a mirar a su padre o a la habitación 394, y abandonó el hospital. 

***

Conduciendo de vuelta a casa, con demasiados kilómetros a su espalda para una sola jornada, Sirius se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Hacía rato que se había hecho de noche, y el frío se filtraba por su cazadora y le llegaba al cuerpo, esta vez desprotegido sin la calidez de Remus envolviéndolo. Ya tomando llegando al pueblo, al notar la vibración del móvil en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, supo que su madre había muerto. Y efectivamente, cuando aparcó frente a la puerta de su casa, se encontró con dos llamadas perdidas de su hermano y un mensaje con dos palabras. “Ya está”.

Sirius cogió el móvil, los dedos agarrotados por el frío, y respondió: “Te llamo luego”. No tenía ganas de hablar. El cansancio que sentía se incrementó. Notaba como si hubiera pasado tres noches sin dormir, y sin embargo se sentía ligero, la cabeza vacía de dolor, rabia y emoción. Sentado en la moto, se quitó el casco y aspiró el aire frío y tranquilo de la noche. Su madre ya no estaba.

Tendría que estar celebrándolo. O sintiéndose aliviado, al menos. Libre. Pero se sentía igual de libre que cuando se marchó de casa a los dieciocho: poco. Tirando a nada. Libre de palabra, pero prisionero bajo la superficie. Se preguntó si siempre sería prisionero de su madre, o si algún día podría zafarse de ella, o si estaba condenado a cadena perpetua, arrastrando tras de sí su infancia para siempre.

Remus, obviamente, se había ido. Lógico.  _ No iba a esperarte aquí durante cuatro horas,  _ y sin embargo, alguien había encendido la luz del salón de su casa. Frunció el ceño. Apagó el motor de la moto y con el casco en la mano, se acercó a la entrada, se agachó ante la puerta y al levantar el felpudo, vio que la llave de repuesto no estaba.

_ Coño, Reverendo. _

Casi podía verlo, sentado en el sofá mugriento, esperándolo, farfullando una disculpa al verlo entrar. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Sirius sintió ganas de llorar. Algo se instaló en su garganta y se negó a irse. Enfadado, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la cazadora.  _ Y ahora qué coño me pasa. _ Si conseguía llegar hasta Remus, todo cobraría sentido. Metió la llave en la cerradura y al abrir la puerta, el calor de la casa lo recibió como si hubiese pasado meses fuera.

-¿Hola? ¿Rem--? 

-¡¡SORPRESA!!

Aplausos, gritos, música, alguien palmeándole la espalda y James Potter enmedio de todos, cerveza en mano, con una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa. Sirius parpadeó varias veces y distinguió a varios compañeros de universidad (Shacklebolt, los hermanos Prewett, y Meadowes), algunos miembros de su equipo de fútbol y un par de compañeros de trabajo.

_ No. Ni de coña _ .

James lo apuntaba con el dedo, aparentemente orgulloso de haberle sorprendido. Se le acercó y lo abrazó, y todos volvieron a aplaudir.

-James- Sirius se lo quitó de encima con un empujón-. ¿Qué coño es esto?

Su voz era glacial y apagó los últimos aplausos, dando paso a un silencio incómodo. La sonrisa de James flaqueó. Sirius notó una suave mano en la espalda.

-Sirius, ¿estás bien?

Una voz preocupada, la única persona en el mundo que se había fijado en sus ojos enrojecidos, y la última persona a quien Sirius quería ver en aquel momento.

-No me toques, Evans- le espetó. Se zafó de su mano con brusquedad y se dirigió a James-. ¿Hasta a mi cumpleaños has tenido que traerla?- antes de que su amigo pudiera contestarle, elevó el tono de voz-. ¡Todos fuera! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Nadie se movía. Se cruzaron miradas desconcertadas, y la cara de James era un poema. Para ilustrar que lo decía en serio, Sirius dio un tremendo golpe en la mesa. El puñetazo pareció sacar a todos del trance.

-¡Fuera todos!

No tuvo que repetirlo. El primero en marcharse fue James, tirando de la mano de Lily, seguido muy de cerca por el resto de la gente. Sirius fue tras ellos, cerrando la puerta con llave, abriéndose paso entre sus amigos y subiéndose a la moto. Sin mediar palabra, arrancó y se fue de allí a velocidad.

***

Cuando llamó a la puerta de la casa del Reverendo Lupin, éste abrió al instante. Parecía que había estado esperándolo. Dijo su nombre en un murmullo, interrogándolo con la mirada, y Sirius asintió. Remus abrió los brazos y Sirius se quedó allí, refugiado durante un buen rato, en casa. Remus no le dio el pésame, sólo se preguntó cómo estaba. Su madre había muerto, su hermano volvía a hablarle después de años y su otro hermano estaba muy enfadado con él. Y el hombre que no se quitaba de la cabeza estaba muy, muy cerca.

-Ven- dijo Remus. Se puso la chaqueta verde botella, -la misma que llevaba en la fotografía de la página web de la iglesia-, cogió unas llaves de aspecto medieval y señaló la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sirius, ya en el umbral. Una densa niebla se había instalado en el pueblo. Por toda respuesta, Remus señaló la iglesia, que se alzaba como una mole oscura frente a ellos, rodeada de misterio, con las nubes arremolinándose en el campanario como lápidas de piedra gris.

Avanzaron hacia la iglesia, sus pasos resonando delatoramente sobre el empedrado. Remus abrió el enorme portón de hierro, ayudado por Sirius, y ambos entraron, cerrando tras ellos. En el interior de la iglesia, oscura y en silencio sepulcral, hacía tanto o más frío que en la calle. La luz de las farolas se filtraba por los cristales de colores, proyectando sombras fantasmales sobre los bancos de madera.

-Vamos.

Remus hizo un gesto hacia una esquina oscura, hacia una estructura de madera medio oculta entre las sombras.

-Estás de coña- susurró Sirius. La lluvia arañaba los cristales del edificio, tenue tras los muros de piedra. Por toda respuesta, Lupin se dirigió al confesionario y desapareció tras la cortina púrpura.

-Hay que joderse- murmuró Sirius, yendo tras el reverendo.

Sirius nunca había entrado en un confesionario y lo primero que pensó cuando corrió la cortina era que le iba a dar un ataque de claustrofobia. Se sentó en el minúsculo banco de madera, maniobrando para no darse un golpe en la cabeza.

La figura de Remus se divisaba tras la celosía de madera.

-Pensaba que esto de confesarse era solo de católicos- dijo, aún en un susurro. Había algo en él que le impedía alzar la voz.

-La confesión también es parte de la religión anglicana.

Sirius notaba, sabía, que Remus estaba sonriendo tras la celosía.

-No tengo nada por lo que confesarme- Sirius apartó de su mente las imágenes del Aston Martin destrozado y la expresión de decepción y enfado en la cara de James.

-Todos tenemos algo que confesar- dijo Remus.

-No es eso a lo que he venido- su mejor voz de canallita no conseguía convencer a nadie aquella noche, ni siquiera a él mismo.

-¿Y a qué has venido?

_ No lo sé. A estar contigo. A quedarme contigo.  _ Sirius no dijo nada, demasiado ocupado en contener las lágrimas. Qué coño me pasa hoy. La garganta le quemaba y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Puso la mano en la celosía que lo separaba del reverendo y al otro lado, Remus le correspondió. Las yemas de los dedos se rozaban entre los huecos de madera.

-No sé qué hacer- las palabras salían solas, había otra persona dentro de él que hablaba, que sollozaba-. Temo que mi madre me haya jodido para siempre y que no pueda comportarme nunca como una persona normal, y tarde o temprano lo estropearé todo con mi hermano, y James… James… -las lágrimas caían calientes sobre sus mejillas, como la lluvia-. Y entonces estaré solo, y qué más dará si me muero si a nadie le importo, y a veces pienso que si no me suicido es solamente porque no tengo cojones para hacerlo, y que nunca podré ser feliz... dime qué tengo que hacer porque estoy cansado, cansado de tomar siempre malas decisiones, y... ¿Remus?- silencio-. ¿Remus?

Sirius interrumpió su discurso porque al otro lado no se oía absolutamente nada. Ambos seguían con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la celosía, y Sirius sentía que aquel contacto era lo único que impedía alejarse a la deriva, como un trozo de madera muerta flotando en el océano. Se sentía como un náufrago.

-Arrodíllate.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces. Oyó la voz como un eco distante, y había en ella un eco rasposo y grave que nunca había escuchado hasta entonces.

-¿Qué?

Remus se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes y al final repitió, alto y claro:

-Arrodíllate.

Durante unos instantes, el sonido de Sirius maniobrando en el pequeño confesionario fue lo único que rompió el silencio en la iglesia. El moreno se quedó allí, arrodillado, aún con los surcos de las lágrimas en las mejillas, respirando agitadamente. Nunca le habían dado una orden así, y nunca había obedecido a nadie de aquella manera: sin pensarlo, ansioso por hacer caso, como un perro fiel. Después, el sonido suave del terciopelo púrpura se hizo a un lado y Sirius vio al reverendo de pie frente a él, con una mirada animal y oscura, que le hizo temerlo y desearlo a partes iguales.

Lupin se inclinó hacia él y se abandonó definitivamente al pecado, primero acariciándole la mejilla y finalmente cerrando los ojos y besándolo suavemente, un beso que los lanzó de cabeza al abismo y se hizo intenso. Uno de ellos gimió cuando las lenguas se encontraron, daba igual quién; roce, fricción, y Sirius cogió a Lupin de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo lo que nunca había sentido al besar a nadie.

Y es que Lupin besaba salvaje, húmedo contra su lengua. Su barba incipiente le rozaron la piel, las manos le enmarcaron la cara y ahondaron el beso y Sirius notaba un dolor sordo al besarle, un dolor que solo tenía un remedio. En cuanto lo tuvo dentro del confesionario cerró la cortina tras ellos pese a que estaban solos, y ambos maniobraron para encontrar la postura perfecta. Sirius cogió a Remus de las caderas y lo sentó encima suyo y  _ joder, Remus, joder, _ podría correrse así, polla contra polla, con el pantalón puesto, como un colegial. Sentía que estaba desquiciado y tenía que hacer algo para que Remus sintiera lo que él sentía, lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía meses, tenía que hacerle tanto daño como él sentía en su interior. Tiró de su pelo hacia atrás y le lamió las clavículas, el cuello, las orejas, sin dejar de besarlo, sin dejar de embestir rítmicamente contra él, como si ya estuvieran follando. Remus dejó escapar un gemido y se apoyó con ambas manos en las paredes para no caerse, y  _ no es justo verte así, Remus _ , con los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, gimiendo cada vez que Sirius le besaba el cuello. 

Tenía que decir algo, algo que encapsulase lo que sentía por él, lo que sentía dentro, muy adentro, desde el día en que lo conoció.

-Quiero que pienses en mí- es todo lo que consiguió decir, murmurando suavemente en su oreja, y descubrió que si lo besaba en el cuello Remus se derretía contra él-. Todo el rato- se besaban como si fueran las dos únicas personas en la tierra, y Sirius se tuvo que separar para coger aire porque si no se iba a morir ahogado-. Siempre. Coño, Remus, siempre, porque yo no dejo de pensar en ti- le lamió el cuello de arriba a abajo como quería hacer con su polla, despacio-. A todas horas. Siempre.

-Sí, Sirius- Remus no conseguía articular nada más elaborado- Sirius, Sirius- su nombre, solo su nombre, que nunca había sonado así, húmedo, caliente, salvaje. De todas las cosas que había oído en la vida, nada le había excitado más que su propio nombre en la boca de un cura, una boca jadeante que lo besa sin dar tregua.

Remus estaba desquiciado, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y vapor, mucho vapor es lo que notaban ambos. Solo necesitaba que Remus siguiera diciendo su nombre, como un pecado capital, y Dios, tenía que hacer que lo gritara. Su única misión en la vida era hacer que el cura gritase su nombre, así que le puso una mano entre las piernas.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo queriendo hacer esto.

Apretó con fuerza contra la erección del cura y éste ya gemía su nombre, una voz desesperada contra su oído. Estaban rígidos bajo el pantalón y Sirius se sentía mareado, en una tensión que tenía que terminar como fuera y a la vez tiene que durar eternamente porque nunca ha visto a nadie más follable que a Remus en ese momento. Sus besos quemaban y le dolían bajo la piel, y nadie le había besado así, tierno y gamberro, renqueante y áspero. Remus tenía una manera de besar, de gemir cuando cogía aire, entre un suspiro y un mugido y un qué sé yo, que hacía que se sintiera en carne viva, desnudo y vulnerable y poderoso. Sirius volvió a besarle en cuello, le lamió y le mordió y succionó para marcarlo suyo, y

-¿Me has mordido?

Remus se separa de él como electrizado y se da un golpe en la cabeza con la bóveda del confesionario. Se llevó las manos al cuello y luego se las examinó, como si esperara verlas manchadas de sangre.  _ Qué tontería _ , pensó Sirius. Sin embargo, Remus no parecía estar bromeando. Repitió: ¿me has mordido? aún con las manos en el cuello. Sirius se acercó para examinarle porque hubiese jurado que no había mordido con fuerza, pero el otro lo apartó de un empujón, lanzándolo dentro del confesionario.

-¡Ah! ¡Coño, Remus!- Sirius se había dado en la cabeza y vio las estrellas durante unos segundos. Ambos salieron del confesionario con dificultad, y una oleada de aire frío les envolvió el cuerpo, devolviéndolos a la realidad. Fue como bucear en agua caliente y salir a la superficie, tomar una bocanada de aire. 

-Lo siento, ¿te has hecho daño?- dijo Sirius, pese a que sabía que no podía ser verdad. Era imposible que aquél mordisco hubiera provocado semejante reacción. Aún con la cabeza dolorida, hizo un intento más por acercarse-. Es solo una pequeña marca- intentó justificarse, acercando la mano para tocar la pequeña marca que le había dejado, pero Remus le apartó la mano-. No se ve, Remus. Con la camisa y el alzacuellos nadie lo notará- bajó la voz-. Remus…

El reverendo no parecía escucharlo. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza imperceptiblemente. Luego alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, y Sirius supo que todo había terminado, nada de lo que él pudiera decir lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-No me hagas esto. No nos hagas esto.

El silencio de Remus era lapidario. No había esperanza.

-Vale- le espetó Sirius-, lo que tú quieras- Sirius se subió la bragueta, que no recordaba haberse bajado, y se recolocó bien la ropa. Remus seguía sin mirarlo, Sirius notó un odio burbujeando que no estuvo seguro de que fuera a desaparecer jamás-. Eres un cobarde- escupió esas tres palabras y Remus parecía pelearse en su interior por replicarle.

-No Sirius, no lo ent--

-¡Pues explícamelo!- su voz resonó en los muros de la iglesia vacía. Le dio otra oportunidad y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tomase.  _ Vamos, Remus, vamos. _

-No puedo.

Sirius ya había tenido suficiente.

-Cobarde- repitió, pero estaba claro que Remus había elegido. Entre el qué dirán y Sirius, había valorado quedarse con el miedo a los rumores. 

Sirius se fue de la iglesia, chocando con Remus intencionadamente al salir. Notó que el cura trastabillaba tras él, pero no miró atrás.


	6. Ensayar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del sobeteo del confesionario, Sirius se reencuentra con Remus en el ensayo de la boda de Lily y James.

Dos meses, ocho días y trece horas desde aquél magreo furtivo en el confesionario con Remus, el trece de noviembre. A Sirius le ha dado tiempo de ignorarlo, de enfadarse, de escribir una docena de mensajes y borrarlos antes de enviarlos, y de preguntarse qué hizo mal por lo menos ochenta veces.

En aquellos dos meses y pico, Sirius había hecho muchas otras muchas cosas a parte de cabrearse con Remus. Entre ellas, ir a ver a su hermano a Londres. 

Regulus lo invitó a cenar y el hermano mayor apareció con la camisa limpia y una botella de vino. Cenaron y conoció a su futura cuñada, una atractiva niña bien de pelo oscuro y ojos claros que no parecía demasiado disgustada por haber perdido recientemente a su suegra. Regulus y ella hacían buena pareja, y Sirius y ella congeniaron. Comieron tarta, brindaron y la futura señora de Regulus Black se excusó para que los hermanos tuvieran tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Subieron a la azotea del suntuoso apartamento en el distrito financiero; Regulus sirvió bourbon de primera calidad, y Sirius lió un porro de una maría excepcional. Hablaron del trabajo de Regulus, de la moto de Sirius y de la nueva novia de papá, que tenía casi treinta años menos que él. Poco había tardado Orion en reemplazar a su mujer, lo cual indicaba lo mucho que la quería y lo sana que había sido su relación. 

Los hermanos vieron amanecer en Londres, las luces del alba bañando el río y tiñéndolo de colores. Cuando Regulus le dijo que si quería pasar con ellos las Navidades, sin embargo, Sirius respondió a regañadientes que ya tenía planes.

Y era verdad. Pasó las fiestas con los Potter, como hacía cada año desde que empezó la universidad. James no tardó en perdonarlo cuando supo que su madre había muerto el día de su cumpleaños, y terminó disculpándose él por haberle organizado una fiesta sin su consentimiento, cosa que lo hizo sentirse como una mierda, francamente.

Fue al volver de la iglesia, después de haber besado a Remus, cuando Sirius se dio verdadera cuenta de las molestias que se había tomado su amigo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Solo en el piso, se dedicó a recoger todas las decoraciones, a guardar la comida en la nevera y a abrir los regalos. Había puros, alcohol caro, un par de guantes de cuero negro y, de parte de James, dos pases anuales para el Manchester United en el centro del campo. Con una sensación de ahogo lo llamó, se disculpó y James le perdonó al instante. 

Lily era otro cantar. Se comportó civilizadamente con él, pero en cuanto acabaron las fiestas quedó bien claro que Sirius no iba a volver a poner un pie en su casa. Por si fuera poco, a principios de año nuevo James anunció que habían adelantado la boda tres meses. Aquello significaba dos cosas: que el día en que oficialmente iba a perder a su mejor amigo estaba de repente muy cerca, y que Remus y él iban a tener que encontrarse antes de lo previsto. Sirius pasó todo el mes de enero de morros, y para acabar de redondear las cosas, cuando quedaban cuatro días para la boda, James anunció jovialmente que:

-El domingo que viene a las cuatro hay ensayo en la iglesia.

En la escena del crimen. _ Perfecto. De puta madre.  _

En aquellos meses, la rabia que Sirius sentía hacia el cura se había convertido, más allá de la ira, en una enfermedad. No creía que pudiera aguantar una hora entera frente a él, que si  _ buenas tardes, Padre,  _ que si  _ cómo está usted. _

Aquellos meses habían sido de los peores de su vida, lo cual era paradójico porque objetivamente, las cosas nunca le habían ido mejor. En el trabajo triunfaba, comía bien, hacía ejercicio, se acostaba pronto y hablaba un par de veces a la semana con su hermano. Cierto que la relación con Lily dejaba bastante que desear, pero a Sirius le importaba una mierda Lily.

Le importaba Remus.  _ El muy hijo de puta. _ Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni una visita. Su encuentro en el confesionario aparecía en su mente a todas horas y de improvisto. En la ducha, en el trabajo, en la cama de madrugada… No podía pensar en otra cosa. Le bastaba conjurar la imagen de Remus encima de él, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, el sonido de su respiración acelerada contra su oído, para que se le pusiera dura estuviese donde estuviese. La rabia que sentía no dejaba espacio para ningún otro sentimiento.

***

Cuando al fin llegó el día del  _ puto ensayo de la boda de los cojones _ , Sirius se presentó en la iglesia veinte minutos tarde. Iba vestido con un jersey roñoso, la cazadora de cuero que había llevado cuando fue a Londres con Remus, y las botas negras de perdonavidas, llenas de barro. Quería entrar en la iglesia y ensuciarla con su presencia. Marcar territorio.

Dejó la Triumph aparcada frente a la iglesia.  _ Y qué si aún no la he puesto a la venta. Y qué si la uso.  _ Entró, y pasó por delante del confesionario sin atreverse a mirarlo, yendo directo al pequeño despacho pastoral donde una vez había visto a Lupin besar una biblia. 

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Remus, James, Lily y una mujer joven que probablemente era la dama de honor. La recordaba vagamente de la universidad, siempre del brazo de Lily. 

No hizo intento alguno por disculparse por su retraso y se quedó allí plantado, esperando instrucciones. tras un breve silencio, Lupin se acercó con gesto cordial y le tendió la mano.

-Hola, Sirius.

_ Estás flipando, chaval.  _ Optó por pasar por delante de Remus y sentarse al lado de la chica.

-Hola- le tendió la mano-. Me parece que fuimos juntos a Antropología, en primer año. Marla, ¿verdad?

-Marlene- dijo la chica, estrechándole la mano-. McKinnon. 

Sirius la miró como si fuera la única persona en el mundo.

-Sirius Black.

-Sé quién eres- sonrió Marlene. Sirius hizo caso omiso del resoplido indignado de James.

-Bueno- carraspeó Lupin-. ¿Vamos?

Resultó que tenían que ir a la iglesia a ensayar. Literalmente. Remus los dirigía, primero James, del brazo imaginario de su madre. Luego Sirius y Marlene, avanzando al ritmo preciso de no se qué sonata de Bach. Cuando Sirius se inclinó hacia la mujer para confesarle que le estaban entrando sudores fríos solo con avanzar hacia un altar, ella rió. Al llegar al altar, Sirius se colocó tras James y Marlene fue al otro lado de Remus, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nada, nada inocente. Mientras Lily avanzaba procurando coordinarse con la marcha nupcial, Sirius se dedicó a cruzarse miraditas con la dama de honor. James, a su lado, solo tenía ojos para su prometida y cuando Lily llegó al altar, ambos irradiaban una energía cristalina, de magia blanca.

Lupin narraba lo que iba a suceder -los votos, los anillos y un largo etcétera- con voz calmada y amable. Al fondo, el confesionario ocupaba la oscura esquina delatoramente. Sirius aún podía ver lo que allí sucedió, y le parecía imposible que los demás no pudieran verlo también.

-Padre, ¿y para qué sirve eso?- señaló el confesionario y Remus, enfrascado en la explicación del intercambio de anillos, levantó la vista y calló en seco. Miró a Sirius y frunció los labios. James intervino, perplejo.

-Es un confesionario, tío- dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya sé lo que es- continuó Sirius inocentemente-. Pero no tengo muy claro para qué sirve.

James lo miraba ahora suspicazmente. Conocía la mirada de Sirius y sabía que no auguraba nada bueno. Mirada de no haber roto un plato. Marlene McKinnon hacía rato que se había perdido, y los ojos verdes de Lily dejaban entrever una súplica, lo que le hizo pensar que, dado que Lily y Remus eran mejores amigos o lo que sea, el cura se lo largaba todo. Incluido, muy probablemente, lo que había sucedido allí dos meses atrás.

Eso lo sacó de sus casillas porque Remus había dicho que quería confidencialidad y él, como buen gilipollas que era, no se lo había contado ni a James. Y Remus había tenido que largárselo precisamente a Lily Evans.

-Coño, pues para confesarte, melón- dijo James secamente-. Tío, presta atención, ¿vale? Y estate quieto.

-¿Para confesarse?- Sirius miraba a Remus-. ¿Seguro? ¿Para nada más?

-Sirius…- había una nota de compasión en la voz de Lily cuando se acercó a él, pero Sirius solo tenía ojos para el cura. Se miraron, sopesándose. Algo en los ojos de Remus decía que no iba a achantarse, que se estaba hartando de su actitud infantil.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!- el grito de James los devolvió a la realidad y Sirius se vio arrastrado por su amigo escalones abajo y arrinconado en una esquina, lejos de todos.

-Venga. Dime qué coño te pasa- siseó de forma impaciente-. ¿No querías llamar la atención?- le dio un golpe en el pecho-. Habla, coño. 

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero James no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

-Has estado en contra de la boda desde el principio. Las bromitas tenían un pase, pero estoy hasta la polla de ti, francamente. Ya está bien. ¿Sabes qué creo que te pasa?- lo señaló con el dedo acusadoramente-. Que te gusta Lily- sentenció-. Te parecía estupenda mientras me daba calabazas, pero desde que empezamos a salir pasas de ella y desde que nos prometimos, no la tragas.

-No, Potter, es  _ simplemente _ que no la trago- Sirius bajó la voz en tono confidencial-. Quien me gusta es el cura, ¿vale? Y el día de mi cumpleaños me asaltó en aquél confesionario y fue el sobeteo más brillante de mi vida, y no puedo dejar de pensar en él- cogió aire y esperó. Normalmente ahí era cuando James lo perdonaba por haber sido un capullo, pero su amigo no parecía nada impresionado por su confesión.

-¿Y? Te quieres follar al cura y por eso has mostrado un mínimo de interés en esta boda. Felicidades, tío. Pero el hecho de que las circunstancias no te sean favorables no te da derecho a comportarte como un energúmeno. Te di un pase con lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños por lo de tu madre, pero…- James suspiró y finalmente sacudió la cabeza-. Mira, todo eso me da igual. Es muy simple: si no tragas a mi novia, no hace falta que vengas a la boda- James había ido subiendo el tono de voz sin darse cuenta, y la última frase retumbó en la iglesia vacía-. Venga, ya me has oído. ¡Largo!

Por un momento pareció que los dos amigos iban a pegarse, las caras muy cerca, duelo de miradas. Sirius nunca había visto a James así. Al final, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas, sin mirar atrás.

***

Tres horas más tarde, Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá de Marlene, en una jugada que consideraba maestra. Aceptó el vaso de agua con gesto compungido y continuó hablando sobre su relación con James y lo difícil que era para él que se casara. La mujer escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo con empatía. Ambos sabían que iban a acostarse juntos, claro, pero tenían que participar en el ritual de seducción. Después de encontrarla en facebook, Sirius se había inventado que necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo el asunto de la iglesia, y Marlene le había mandado su dirección al instante. Sirius sospechaba que si le hubiese dicho de follar, así sin tapujos, Marlene habría aceptado. Sabía reconocer a otro espécimen como él; las miraditas intensas, sonrisillas desvergonzadas, y minifalda en el ensayo de la boda de su mejor amiga. 

Sirius terminó la perorata y se quedó en silencio, tamborileando con los dedos en el vaso. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, Marlene estaba más cerca de él de lo que recordaba. Era muy guapa, con el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Sirius no necesitó más señales: se inclinó suavemente hacia ella y la besó en los labios. Marlene le correspondió el beso al instante, rodeándolo con los brazos y atrayéndolo hacia ella. 

Sirius, recostado encima de ella en el sofá, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. La besó durante un largo tiempo, aún sin meterle mano, mientras ella se ablandaba bajo él y a él se le iba poniendo dura. Al cabo de un rato, la respiración de Marlene empezó a acelerarse, y él notaba que los pantalones le apretaban, definitivamente. Tentó, desplazando la mano que tenía en la cintura de la mujer hacia su pecho izquierdo.

-Quiero verte desnuda- le susurró al oído.

A algunas mujeres les gustaba que les hablaran, a otras no. A juzgar por el pequeño gemido que emitió, a Marlene definitivamente le gustaba que le dijeran cosas. Sus piernas suaves se enroscaron a su alrededor mientras Sirius metía la mano bajo la camiseta y le desabrochaba el sujetador con un movimiento experto. Continuó hablándole mientras le acariciaba los pezones bajo la ropa. A algunas personas les costaba hablar durante el sexo, pero Sirius no le veía mucha complicación al asunto; simplemente decía lo que quería hacer, y lo que quería que le hicieran. Ni más, ni menos.

-Me gusta esto que haces con las caderas- dijo contra su boca. Marlene embestía contra él sin darse cuenta, de una manera deliciosa, rozándolo rítmicamente-. Quiero verte sin ropa- repitió. La ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y desnuda de cintura para arriba, Marlene tenía los pechos más bonitos que había visto nunca. Así se lo dijo mientras se los lamía, y las manos de la mujer se enterraron en su pelo. El secreto con las mujeres, según su experiencia, era ir despacio. Hacerles cosas hasta no poder más, y seguir haciéndolas aún durante un rato.

Porque el sexo con las mujeres era más complicado que con los hombres; ellas se comían la cabeza y había que ablandarlas primero, seducirlas, quitarles la verguenza a lametones. Marlene le cogió una mano y la guió entre sus piernas.

-Tócame- suspiró la mujer.

_ Hostia, sí. _ Cuando una mujer te pedía que la tocaras y tu mano se metía entre sus bragas era  _ coño, joder,  _ lo mejor del mundo. Cuando notó que la tela de las bragas estaba empapada, el pantalón empezó a apretarle peligrosamente. Marlene seguía restregándose contra su cuerpo, y él apartó la tela de las bragas y metió un dedo sin pedir permiso. La penetró con facilidad y la espalda de Marlene se arqueó. Sirius siguió besándole las tetas y tocándola hasta que ella gimió.

-Fóllame.

Sirius sonrió y le quitó la falda y las bragas. No iba a hacerlo aún, porque era un hombre de principios y no iba a ser suficiente con que Marlene gimiera; tenía que gritar su nombre. Viajó hasta abajo a lametones y le separó las piernas, enfrentándose al puzzle que era Marlene McKinnon. Si conseguía desentrañar el rompecabezas, la haría suya en unos veinte minutos.

Empezó tocándole el clítoris suavemente con un dedo, observando su reacción. Tenía que encontrar el movimiento y el ritmo preciso en la zona exacta. Buscó las pistas que la mujer le daba sin darse cuenta: los pezones erectos, partículas de sudor en las clavículas, pequeños y suaves sonidos emergiendo de su boca entreabierta. Cuando vio que la mujer contraía los dedos de los pies involuntariamente, cambió el dedo por la lengua y se concentró en esa zona que sabía que iba a llevarla al orgasmo. Las manos de Marlene en su pelo le marcaron el ritmo, cosa que lo excitó tanto como el sabor que notaba en la lengua. Hizo una breve pausa para quitarse por fin la ropa y continuar su labor. Marlene enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza y Sirius, sin dejar de masturbarla con la lengua, la penetró con un par de dedos. La mujer gemía, tirando de su pelo con demasiada fuerza. Justo cuando iba a correrse, Sirius hizo eso que sabía que a las mujeres les gustaba pero que nunca se atrevían a pedir; sin dejar de lamerle el clítoris y meterle dos dedos, puso la mano suavemente en aquella zona bajo el ombligo y ejerció una suave presión. Marlene se corrió por sorpresa y por exceso de sensaciones, gritando su nombre y agarrándose a los cojines del sofá. Sirius notó el sabor salado y se lamió los labios de manera impaciente, y cuando fue a buscar la boca de Marlene para besarla, el beso supo delicioso, lánguido e impaciente a la vez.

Cogió los pantalones que había tirado al suelo y tanteó en los bolsillos para encontrar su cartera, en busca de un condón. Marlene empezó a tocarlo con experiencia, aunque demasiado suavemente. Hizo un intento por agacharse y devolverle el favor, pero Sirius la cogió y la empujó contra el sofá. No necesitaba más preliminares; solo quería follar y correrse, un alivio fácil. Marlene estaba empapada y necesitaba hundirse en ella. Cuando al fin sacó el condón de la cartera, ella le barró el paso con la mano.

-No hace falta- dijo agitadamente.

_ Hostia.  _ Sirius la miró, dudando. Hacía por lo menos cinco años que no follaba sin preservativo, desde aquella novia que tuvo un verano y le cogió la suficiente confianza como para dejarse hacer con solo la protección de las pastillas anticonceptivas. La posibilidad de repetir la experiencia hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Sin embargo, como adulto responsable, sabía que debía ponerse un condón. Mientras meditaba, Marlene se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina. Al volver, le lanzó algo que Sirius cazó al vuelo con reflejos expertos; unas pastillas anticonceptivas, a modo de prueba.  _ A la mierda _ . No necesitaba más convencimiento. Tiró del brazo de la mujer para sentarla a horcajadas sobre él, y ella le cogió el pene para guiarlo a su interior. Ambos gimieron, boca contra boca. Follar con ella era fácil. Ella quería, él quería; Sirius entraba y salía con facilidad de ella. Cuando notó que el ritmo que ella le imponía era demasiado lento, la cogió y la tumbó boca abajo sobre el sofá. Se puso sobre ella y tras darle unos cuantos azotes en el culo, que fueron bien recibidos, se permitió unos minutos de aumento e incremento de ritmo antes de dejarse ir completamente. Embestía furiosamente, y sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía, le dio varios tirones involuntarios de pelo antes de correrse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, gimiendo contra el oído de la mujer. 

El mundo se volvió borroso durante unos gloriosos instantes, antes de que Marlene se hiciera a un lado y pidiera abrazarse a él. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros distraídamente, aún sudoroso, recobrando el aliento, deseando irse a su casa y meterse en la ducha. Apenas fue consciente de que la mujer se había puesto a hablar e hizo un esfuerzo por escuchar lo que decía, pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo y tenía que inventarse una excusa para irse de allí. No quería pasar la noche con ella; dormir en su casa significaba, en consecuencia, levantarse a su lado, y seguramente desayunar juntos y ¿por qué no?, salir a tomar un café, y quizá darse la mano si hacía frío, y definitivamente prometer que la llamaría y que volverían a quedar.

-Oye- le cortó el discurso animado con una sonrisa encantadora y una suave caricia en la mejilla-. Tengo que irme a casa. Me quedaría- se apresuró a añadir-, pero tengo poca batería en el móvil y no me gustaría que James me llamara y no contestar, ¿sabes? - en un arranque de inspiración, añadió-: Mi iPhone es de los antiguos, con el cargador viejo -rebuscó de nuevo en los pantalones y sacó su teléfono para demostrar que no mentía.

Ella asintió comprensivamente.

\- Claro, claro- se levantó, algo vergonzosa de repente, y se apresuró a ponerse las bragas y el jersey, ese jersey que le quedaba demasiado grande y dejaba entrever las nalgas suaves. Le lanzó los calzoncillos y la camiseta y Sirius se los puso sin prisa, aún deleitándose en el cuerpo de ella. Marlene sonrió, siguiendo su mirada mientras Sirius se terminaba de vestir. Tienes mi número- dijo-. Por si quieres repetir.

-Tengo tu número- confirmó Sirius evasivamente. Cogió su chaqueta y le dió un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo despidió en el portal.

***

El agua caliente se estrelló contra su espalda y Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho. A medida que el baño se llenaba de vapor, la niebla en su cabeza se disipaba y fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta del tamaño de su error. Épico. Irreparable. Había confesado su odio hacia Evans cuatro días antes de la boda, y se había follado a la dama de honor sin intención de repetir la experiencia.

Pese a lo simple y placentero que había sido el sexo con McKinnon, su mente volvió irremediablemente al beso del confesionario y a la persona con quien lo había compartido. Solo en la ducha, se preguntó si su encuentro con Remus Lupin había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, y si de ahora en adelante iba a comparar todos sus encuentros sexuales con aquél. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me imagino al padre de Sirius y Regulus como Enrique Ponce con su novieta nueva lmao


	7. Confesar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A las nueve de la noche, Marlene llamó al timbre y Sirius fue a recibirla, vestido solo con un albornoz. Excepto que cuando abrió la puerta, la persona en el umbral no era Marlene. Para nada."

Al día siguiente, Sirius se despertó con un mensaje de Marlene. Le contestó al llegar al trabajo, y la conversación fue subiendo de tono durante todo el día hasta que al llegar la tarde, Marlene había prometido sexo oral muy explícitamente. Y como James Potter no contestaba ni a las llamadas ni a los mensajes, Sirius lo mandó todo a la mierda y aceptó.

A las nueve de la noche, Marlene llamó al timbre y Sirius fue a recibirla, vestido solo con un albornoz. Excepto que cuando abrió la puerta, la persona en el umbral no era Marlene. Para nada.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Rizos castaños, nariz larga sobre labios finos, ojeras azuladas y expresión ansiosa. El aspecto suplicante del cura se acrecentaba por el hecho de que el muy idiota estaba de pie bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, hizo un gesto como excusándose.

-No llovía cuando he salido de casa- Lupin miró hacia arriba, con una expresión reprobatoria hacia Dios, y sonrió levemente.

Sirius le abrió paso sin mediar palabra y Remus entró, secándose los pies en el felpudo. El moreno se apiadó de él y le trajo una toalla. Esperó de brazos cruzados mientras el cura se secaba el pelo y se quitaba la chaqueta. Remus titubeó, quizá esperando a ser invitado a sentarse, pero Sirius lo miraba fríamente, sin intención de mostrarse más amable de lo necesario.

-Sirius, tengo que contarte una cosa- empezó Remus-. Tengo que explicarte porqué no podemos…

Sirius enterró la cara entre las manos y soltó un grito de frustración.

-No puedo pasar por esto otra vez, Remus. Me tienes harto con tu estúpida reputación y tu moralidad y tus estándares autoimpuestos.

-No, no es eso…

-No sé para qué has venido, sinceramente. Te dije que eras un cobarde y lo mantengo, porque si en este siglo eres incapaz de mantener abiertamente una relación con otro tío…

-Sirius- lo cortó el cura-. Tengo sida.

Oh.

Fue como si le hubieran quitado una venda en los ojos. En el momento en que Remus pronunció aquellas palabras, todo cobró sentido. El novio a quien odió… ¿había sido él quien lo había…? Estuvo enfermo y le dijeron adiós.  _ Una herida. _ Había sido él, claro.  _ Dios me salvó de mí mismo. _ El celibato, la contención.

El mordisco en el cuello.

_ Oh. _

Sirius no supo cómo habían llegado al sofá, pero Remus estaba sentado junto a él, contándole cómo había ocurrido, y él no podía hacer nada excepto escucharlo.

-Cuando viniste a la recaudación benéfica en la iglesia, te dije que había ido a la universidad. Es una verdad a medias.

Durante el segundo curso conoció a un hombre y se enamoró perdidamente de él. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, había dejado los estudios y se vió viviendo con él, alejado de su familia y sus amigos, totalmente a su merced.

-Yo sabía que era seropositivo. Siempre usábamos protección. Hasta que un día… no usamos.

Después de casi cuatro años de tortuosa relación, Remus estaba listo para rehacer su vida y le dijo que lo iba a dejar; y entonces Fenrir hizo algo que nunca había hecho hasta entonces: llorar. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Remus, quien lo perdonó. Se reconciliaron, bebieron y acabaron en la cama, como de costumbre.

-Yo había bebido mucho. Muchísimo. No recuerdo demasiado de aquella noche, pero a la mañana siguiente descubrí que él no había bebido tanto como me había hecho creer.

-Coño, Remus- murmuró Sirius con un hilo de voz-. ¿Quieres decir… que te v-?

El cura negó con la cabeza.

-No. Yo consentí- suspiró-. Pero al despertarme encontré todas mis cosas en bolsas de basura, en el rellano. Me había dejado una nota, diciendo que fuera al hospital a hacerme la prueba.

Sirius, que había estado conteniendo el aliento durante todo ese tiempo, ató cabos.

-No se puso condón. Adrede- la sangre de Sirius hervía.

Remus asintió. 

-Me vi en la calle sin un duro. Mis padres me acogieron pese a que no habían sabido de mí en mucho tiempo- suspiró-. Antes de hacerme la prueba, ya sabía que era seropositivo. Lo presentía.

Parecía incapaz de mirarlo, y Sirius permaneció en silencio porque no estaba seguro de poder articular sonido sin que se le rompiera la voz, así que simplemente le dio la mano. Remus aceptó el contacto, reuniendo fuerzas para continuar.

-Fue durante el mismo período en el que yo empezaba el tratamiento cuando mi madre se puso enferma. Leucemia. Antes de morir, me pidió que fuera al grupo de apoyo de su iglesia- se tomó unos instantes antes de proseguir, y cuando lo hizo, su voz era un murmullo quebradizo-. Creo que temía que…

Sirius asintió y no hizo falta que Lupin dijera nada más. Sabía perfectamente cómo se debía haber sentido la señora Lupin, porque Sirius estaba viendo lo que ella veía: un hombre a punto de romperse, frágil como el cristal, vulnerable como solo son los inocentes. Se descubrió pensando, sin lugar a dudas, que se cambiaría por Remus en aquél mismo instante. Le cambiaría la madre, para que no tuviera que llorar su muerte. Y le cambiaría el cuerpo porque no era justo que Sirius se hubiese acostado con tanta gente y siguiese sano, y Remus hubiese sufrido tanto a manos de una sola persona.

-En aquél grupo de apoyo, en el sótano de una iglesia, los viernes por la tarde, descubrí a Dios. Y le hice una promesa: nadie iba a estar en peligro por mi culpa. A cambio, las cosas empezaron a irme bien. Entré en el seminario, hice amigos y me salió trabajo en este pueblo. Y entonces apareciste tú- Lupin sonrió-. Resistirme a ti ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

Frase lapidaria en tono casual. Sirius intentó recobrarse de aquello; tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera.

-Remus, ya sé que te encanta ser dramático… pero ser seropositivo no es el fin del mundo.

-Te pareces a James- dijo sonriendo-. dice que tengo un pequeño problema, nada más.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Sirius antes la mención de su mejor amigo. Se dio cuenta de que James, Lily y Remus eran amigos. Que Remus les tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarles su más oscuro secreto, y pese al resentimiento que sentía por Lily, supo que ella lo aceptaba incondicionalmente. Y James… bueno.

-James es un buen tío. Y ocasionalmente tiene razón- le apretó la mano, que no había soltado aún-. Eres consciente de que ya no es como hace años, ¿no?. Existe la protección, y pastillas preventivas, y buenos tratamientos. Y no es tan fácil pillarlo, Reverendo, el sida no es como un resfriado.

-No lo entiendes, Sirius. Sí que es fácil pillarlo. Basta con una vez. Y si no, mírame a mí. Imagínate que se nos rompe el preservativo. Además, se transmite por la sangre; imagínate que me corto con un cuchillo mientras cocino, y vienes a curármelo, y…- le cogió la mano y se señaló los dedos. Sirius se mordía las uñas y tenía algunas marcas en las cutículas-. ¿Lo ves? No es solo con sexo. Imagínate que me muerdes, y tienes lo labios cortados, y…

-Venga ya. No me jodas, Remus. Aquello en el confesionario fue tu inherente predilección por el drama. Es imposible contagiarse así.

-¡Te hablo en serio!- gritó el cura, frustrado-. No es cosa de broma, ¡es perfectamente plausible! ¡Así es como se contagia mucha gente, te lo repetiré cien veces si al final consigo que te entre en la mollera!

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, quedarte solo para siempre? -el silencio de Remus era elocuente-. No tienes porqué renunciar a nada, si la otra persona está dispuesta a estar contigo.

_ Quiero estar contigo. No me eches de tu vida otra vez. _

-Sirius… si te pasara… si te… -Remus sacudió la cabeza-. No podría perdonármelo.

Fue en aquél momento cuando a Sirius le asaltó un aterrador pensamiento: contagiarse sería mucho menos doloroso que perderlo.

El estridente sonido del timbre hizo que ambos pegaran un respingo en el sofá.

Marlene McKinnon estaba en la puerta.

Sirius, petrificado, se llevó un dedo a los labios mirando a Remus. Quizás si se quedaban muy quietos, se pensaría que no había nadie en casa y…

-Sirius, ¿estás ahí?

_ Mierda. _

Remus debió reconocer la voz porque frunció el ceño. Sirius se sintió de repente muy consciente de que iba solo vestido con un albornoz. Se ató bien el cinturón antes de ir a abrir.

-Hola, Marlene…

La mujer se recostaba en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa seductora y un escote de vértigo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Verás…

Remus apareció entonces tras Sirius con su mejor sonrisa cordial. Marlene miró al cura, desconcertada, y de nuevo a Sirius. Él señaló a Lupin y adoptó una expresión que esperaba que pareciera muy seria.

-Ha surgido una emergencia con la boda -dado que Marlene era dama de honor, aquella excusa no debió parecerle demasiado convincente. Ante el escrutinio incrédulo de ambos, intentó rectificar-. En realidad está aquí porque tengo… problemas espirituales.

Sirius sentía la mirada de Remus en la nuca, pitorreándose de él. Con las orejas rojas  _ -hay que joderse- _ , se acercó a Marlene para intentar ofrecer alguna otra explicación, pero la mujer, sin embargo, pareció creerse lo que Sirius le decía -o no quería entrometerse en lo que fuera aquello-, porque simplemente cerró la puerta en sus narices emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa. Sirius sabía que debía sentirse mal por cómo la había tratado, pero en esos momentos, Marlene McKinnon era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ahora era el turno de enfrentarse a Remus y explicarle que sí, Marlene había ido allí a follar, pero aquello era solo un parche para curarse de él. Tenía que convencerlo porque no era justo verlo así, de pie en el recibidor, el pelo mojado, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer con las manos, o con su vida.

-No vas a estallar en llamas por acostarte conmigo, Remus.

-Ya lo sé- su voz sonaba estrangulada, como autoconvenciéndose sin tener mucha fe en sí mismo-. Pero me voy a enamorar de ti, y entonces mi vida se va a ir a la mierda.

Sirius no podía esperar ni un minuto más, pero Remus no se movía. Lo veía sopesar opciones, calibrar resultados, mientras él no podía pensar en nada más que en él. Era demasiado, demasiado deseable, solo frente a él, el pelo algo alborotado, la expresión hambrienta en la mirada, los labios entreabiertos buscando las palabras. 

-Vamos a follar, ¿verdad?- dijo Remus finalmente.

Sirius asintió lentamente, paralizado. Remus se acercaba.  _ Hostia, sí, por fin _ . Necesitaba arrancarle el alzacuellos, quitarle la ropa, tocarlo, sentir su calor. Quería agacharse, bajarle los pantalones y comérselo entero, quería follárselo en la cama hasta el amanecer. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, los labios a punto de encontrarse al fin, Sirius notó la respiración agitada de Remus, el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Supo que aunque follasen aquella noche, nunca sería suficiente. Siempre iba a necesitar más, más Remus.

Lupin le quitó el albornoz, y entonces Sirius se acordó de que había ido a recibir desnudo a Marlene aquella noche. Intentó justificarse de alguna manera, pero solo le salió un balbuceo inconexo que Lupin acalló con un suave  _ shhhh. _

-Remus, es… no es, o sea, es que…

-Cállate, Sirius.

Cuando Remus besó a Sirius y lanzó toda precaución por la borda, sus bocas chocaron con fuerza, formando un beso histórico, salvaje. Sirius se agarró al pelo de Remus con ambas manos; le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando Remus abrió la boca Sirius se abalanzó sobre ella, lamiéndole los labios, los dientes, toda la boca. Demasiada saliva, calor entre las piernas. Trastabillaron y Remus chocó contra la pared bruscamente. El gemido que emitió, con voz grave y caliente, fue lo que hizo que Sirius tuviera que desabrocharle los pantalones porque hostia, si así era besar a Remus Lupin, tenía que saber lo que era agacharse y

-Sirius-gimió Remus. Su respiración era entrecortada, jadeante, y Sirius se alegró de que pareciera estar tan desquiciado como él. En un momento, Sirius se había arrodillado frente a él y le desabrochaba el pantalón. La hebilla del cinturón produjo un sonido metálico que por alguna razón lo excitó aún más si era posible-. Sirius, tienes que…- le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones negros y tiró de ellos hacia abajo con brusquedad. El bulto del calzoncillo quedaba a la altura de su nariz-. Sirius, tienes que ponerme el… ¿tienes…?

Sirius frunció el ceño, el cerebro demasiado lleno de vapor para concentrarse, hasta que entendió.  _ Preservativo. _ Tenía que ponerle un preservativo hasta para comerle la polla porque

-Es que si tú tienes una herida en… bueno, en algún sitio y… fluidos corporales…

Remus balbucía cosas inconexas en un jadeo entrecortado. Sirius miró hacia arriba y vio su expresión temerosa, como si esperara a que cambiara de idea.

-Dormitorio- consiguió decir. Nada ni nadie en el mundo hubiera podido apartarlo en aquel momento de Remus. 

Ambos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra de la habitación, gracias en parte a los rayos de luna llena que se filtraban por la ventana del salón. La habitación estaba en calma, tranquila y en silencio a las dos de la madrugada de un martes de febrero. Sirius sintió que el acelerado latido de su corazón podía oírse en todo el barrio.

-Dormitorio- reiteró.

Remus asintió lentamente. Fue entonces cuando Sirius, al hacer intento por levantarse, se quedó paralizado en seco y las vio.

Quizá si la luz de la luna hubiese sido más tenue, o la habitación más oscura, o si Sirius no se hubiera arrodillado, Remus hubiese podido mantener el secreto. Pero las veía con mucha claridad, tan cerca, líneas rectas trazadas a cuchilla en los muslos del cura; algunas más profundas, otras más finas, horizontales y verticales.

Cicatrices.

Sirius las miraba, fascinado. Remus supo que lo habían cazado, así que intentó explicarse.

-No es nada. Son de hace tiempo.

-Coño, Remus. ¿Desde cuándo...?- no pudo terminar la frase, extasiado, resiguiéndolas con los dedos con una mezcla de temor y rabia.

-Empecé un poco después de conocer a… - _ no digas su nombre, no quiero oír su nombre, no quiero que pienses en él ahora _ -. Luego de nuevo con veinticinco, cuando… -.  _ Cuando te contagiaste _ -. Pero no te preocupes- se apresuró a añadir-. Son antiguas, quiero decir, no hay ninguna que sangre. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que… bueno. Ya sabes.

_ Contagiarte de mí. Infectarte. _

Sirius sintió una punzante sensación en la garganta, un nudo imposible de deshacer sin inundarle los ojos de lágrimas. No podía hablar, no podía decirle que aquello era una puta injusticia, que de todas las personas del mundo Remus Lupin era quien menos se merecía aquello. Así que dijo lo que pensaba decir en el único lenguaje que pudo emplear en aquél momento: empezó con leves besos en las cicatrices del muslo derecho, abajo, cerca de la rodilla, y siguió hacia arriba, muy arriba; los besos suaves se transformaron en lametones de perro fiel, y las excusas de Remus, _no, Sirius, no hace falta que-, espera-,_ se transformaron en súplicas a medida que Sirius intensificaba sus besos, _Sirius, si haces eso no-, por favor, Sirius, es que-, si me lames aquí, n-no-._ Sirius dibujaba mensajes con la lengua en las piernas de Remus, _quiero verte desnudo, quiero tumbarte en la cama,_ _te necesito sin ropa,_ y Remus cerraba los ojos y le acariciaba el pelo negro, y quizá de forma inconsciente movía las caderas de forma suave y rítmica, de una forma animal que hizo que Sirius pasara de las piernas a los calzoncillos, humedeciéndolos con los labios, pasando la boca de arriba a abajo y sintiendo cómo las rodillas de Remus temblaban ligeramente. Solo les separaba un trozo de tela, completamente empapada con la saliva de Sirius, pero Remus gemía abiertamente, atrapado contra la pared, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la escena que transcurría entre sus piernas. 

-Dormitorio- consiguió articular en un gemido ahogado.

_ Sí. Joder, sí. Sí, sí, sí.  _

Sirius se levantó y tiró de la camisa de Remus para llevarlo a la habitación. Entraron y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, Sirius aún con el albornoz puesto, Remus con la camisa y el alzacuellos perfectamente colocados y los pantalones en los tobillos.

-Quítate la ropa- ordenó Sirius, cuyo albornoz ya había sido abandonado. Remus se deshizo de los pantalones a patadas y Sirius se vio haciendo realidad la fantasía que había vivido en su cabeza desde hacía meses, desabrochándole los botones de la camisa, empezando por abajo, hasta llegar al alzacuellos. Al tiempo que tiraba de la tela blanca para exponer el cuello de Remus, notó una mano experta en la entrepierna, masturbándolo con demasiada fuerza al principio y luego a ritmo preciso para hacerlo gemir.

-¿Desde cuándo has querido quitarme el alzacuellos?- le susurró Remus al tiempo que le lamía debajo de las orejas. 

_ Desde que te vi por primera vez, desde toda la vida, desde antes de nacer. _

-¿Desde cuándo has querido que te quite el alzacuellos?

La risa de Remus era cálida y áspera a la vez, tierna y gamberra contra su oído, sus besos salvajes en el cuello le erizaban la piel, su mano seguía masturbándolo con fuerza. Sirius se la apartó un momento para alcanzar el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacar el lubricante y un preservativo. De un brusco empujón, tumbó a Remus en la cama y se sentó sobre él. El cuerpo esbelto y delgado de Remus estaba aprisionado bajo él, y solo tenía ganas de sentirlo, de hacer que se corriese, de verlo aullar como un lobo bajo la luna.

Descendió y se quedó frente a frente con su erección. Las manos del cura se instalaron en su cabeza, hundiéndose en su pelo negro, y fue como si siempre hubiesen estado allí, como si aquél fuera su sitio natural. Sirius abrió la boca y fue un milagro que no se corriese él mismo cuando al ponerle la protección y empezar a lamerlo, Remus ahogó un gemido y empezó a mover las caderas contra sus labios, su erección rozándole la boca rítmicamente. Sirius intentó autoengañarse, pensando que él controlaba la situación y que Remus, tumbado en la cama con las piernas abiertas, estaba a su merced. Pero en realidad, pensó mientras le pasaba la lengua de la base hasta la punta, era Lupin quien tenía el poder porque Sirius iba a hacer lo que Remus le pidiese, si así conseguía tenerlo así, suyo, para siempre. Sin más dilación, abrió la boca y se lo metió entero, la punta rozándole el fondo de la garganta y la lengua lamiéndole la base. Remus gimió su nombre,  _ sí, Sirius _ , y luego musitó algo parecido a  _ hostia, joder, sí, _ cuando él incrementó el ritmo. 

Nunca lo había oído blasfemar. 

Nunca, ni en sus más obscenas fantasías -y había conjurado muchas en los últimos meses- hubiese podido imaginar que alguien tan sumamente correcto y formal como Remus pudiese transformarse de aquella manera, embistiendo contra su boca, inmobilizándole la cabeza y tirando de sus mechones negros para hundirse más en él. Cuando Sirius se apartó para coger aire, Remus abrió los ojos, como emergiendo de un trance profundo, y enarcó las cejas.

-¿Te he hecho dañ-?

Sirius negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, aunque quizá no era cierto. Sin embargo, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, sentir a Remus en el fondo de su garganta, y no poder respirar, y quizá morirse así, ahogado por él, los ojos lagrimeándole y su propia polla palpitando entre sus piernas. Aprovechó para coger otro preservativo y se lo puso en los dedos. Le pegó un empujón a Remus para obligarlo a tumbarse de nuevo, y mientras volvía a engullirlo hasta el fondo le metió un par de dedos en el culo, con la ayuda de un poco de lubricante. Remus le hizo sitio, pasándole una pierna por encima de los hombros, y durante unos momentos, la habitación se llenó de los suspiros del cura y de los gemidos de Sirius, ahogados por la mamada más bestial, más violenta y más excitante de la historia de ambos. Fue al separarse de nuevo para volver a coger aire cuando se miraron. Los ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos castaños, suplicantes y algo nublados. Un hilo de saliva conectaba la boca de Sirius con la polla de Remus, y cuando éste tiró de él para besarlo el beso supo húmedo, empapado, a lengua y látex y sexo.

-Fóllame- murmuró contra sus labios.

Sirius nunca había tenido tantas ganas de obedecer una orden, que había sonado autoritaria pero suplicante a la vez. Lo cogió de las caderas y lo empujó boca abajo en la cama.

-No, espera-, así.. así no-

_ Como quieras, lo que quieras. _

Remus maniobró y se puso a cuatro patas. Sirius, de rodillas tras él, le colocó una mano en la cadera y se ayudó con la otra para entrar entre sus nalgas en una penetración suave, tentando si le hacía daño o podía continuar.

-No te muevas- musitó Remus entre dientes.

A Sirius tuvo que ejercer todo el autocontrol del que disponía para obedecer, porque Remus era más estrecho que ninguna mujer, más salvaje que ningún otro hombre y le provocaba sentimientos que jamás había sentido como aquella noche, inmóvil, de rodillas en la cama, las manos en las caderas huesudas de Remus, presa del delirio. Remus empezó a moverse despacio y  _ Dios, sí, Remus, _ despacio, demasiado despacio, gimiendo bajito y después más alto, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, y Sirius no pudo evitar moverse, tenía que  _ moverme un poco, Remus,  _ porque verlo así, sudando a la luz de la luna, la carne blanca sudando, era más de lo que podía soportar y si no se movía se iba a morir. 

Con cada embestida Sirius entraba más adentro, más, más, más, y Remus gemía alto y claro, con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose a las sábanas como a un salvavidas. Sirius sentía que solo con oír aquellos gemidos que él provocaba podría correrse y ser feliz, y al mismo tiempo el saber que al fin tenía a Remus así, -como un perro, gimiendo gracias a él-, le hacía seguir buscando la manera de hacerlo disfrutar más. Hubo un momento en que con una embestida particularmente violenta - _ hasta el fondo, así, Sirius, hasta el fondo _ -, el cura se asió con una mano a los barrotes del cabecero. 

_ Ahí.  _

Ahí era el punto mágico de Remus Lupin.

Repitió aquél último movimiento lo mejor que pudo, y Remus ahora gritaba, en un rictus que bien podía ser de dolor o placer extremo, y quizás no había diferencia cuando uno follaba así, con quien más deseaba en el mundo, como una necesidad. Sirius lo cogió primero de los hombros para poder entrar completamente en él, y luego siguió follándoselo, una mano en la espalda y la otra tirando del pelo, hasta que Remus se corrió en un orgasmo que se llevó todas sus dudas como la marea en luna llena y lo dejó en calma, respirando agitadamente e incapaz de poder sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo. Tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la cama, con los brazos temblorosos, y Sirius le siguió, aún dentro de él, abrazándolo.

-Aguántame un poco más- le susurró al oído.

Remus le acarició la mejilla y le dio una suave bofetada para incitarlo.

-Sigue- gimió-. Por favor.

Sirius estuvo a punto de decirlo entonces, de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Dos palabras que nunca había dicho y que nunca pensó que diría. Pero en lugar de confesar, se corrió con tres embestidas bruscas y un sonido animal, perdiendo la noción del espacio y el tiempo. Se dejó caer sobre Remus y su contacto, pecho contra espalda, boca contra nuca, fue lo que lo devolvió a la realidad de la manera más dulce. El sonido que Remus profirió cuando Sirius salió suavemente de entre sus nalgas, algo entre un quejido y una risa leve, hizo que tuviera que abrazarse a él. Remus, sin embargo, no perdió el tiempo y le quitó el preservativo con un movimiento ágil, levantándose de la cama.

-Al fondo del pasillo- dijo Sirius, aún intentando recobrar el aliento. El cura se dirigió al baño y volvió al cabo de unos minutos, sonriente. Subió de nuevo a la cama y gateó hasta él, acomodándose en su pecho y relajándose al fin.

-¿Lo ves? Ningún problema- murmuró el moreno, satisfecho. Remus no dijo nada y optó por besarlo suavemente, un beso lánguido y perezoso, con exceso de lengua. 

No tenían sueño pero tampoco ganas de levantarse, y estuvieron horas bajo las sábanas, hablando en susurros, medio dormidos y medio despiertos. Abrazados. Lo último que pensó Sirius antes de caer rendido al fin, con los dedos de Remus acariciándole el pelo, fue que aunque había follado muchas veces, acababa de hacer el amor por primera vez.


End file.
